A Past Forgotten, But Not Lost
by Turquisea
Summary: "Corrine...being a musketeer is dangerous i don't want you to get hurt" The young girls blue eyes looked at them curiously but,what she said next hurt them more than a dagger through the heart..."Who are you?"...They lost their little girl...they can't bare to loose her sister too. (I stink at summaries...enjoy! and this is my first fanfic so please, no flames, thank you! review?)
1. Prologue

The sun was shining brightly making the green fields look even , that just sounded like what a sappy narrator would say,let's get back to the story,shall we?. The evening was peaceful for the girls, a light breeze while returning from town patrol,their peaceful moment ended as

De bossy,[yeah she desserves that :P] walked up to them covered in dirt considering she's been in the garden all day, "Ah, there you are! The captain wishes to speak with you, It is very urgent so go, now! I have to clean up " she spoke as if she was mucking out a stall.

They looked at each other worried, and hoping something bad didn't happen, which was by the way... _very_ rare,they barely recieve _good_ news _"_O-kay, let's go" Corrine, an icy blonde with crystal like blue eyes said,she waved her

hand and motioned to her fellow friends, also musketeers, to follow.

few minutes later... "Wonder what that was all about,huh?" Aramina suddently said. They all looked at each other all of them were evenly was the first one to break the long un-bearable silence "Yeah, and I for one am hoping there's a plot,I mean come on! These 'so called villans barely do anything bad!" Renne huffed waving her arms for emphasis

Viveca and Corrine nodded their heads in agreement it was too villans don't deserve the name anymore, unlike back in the day...wait,i'm getting of topic aren't I? Well not my fault i got it from my dad's side of the family . And their red-headed friend just sighed

contently and at the same time, dramatically after she read a HUGE book written by shakespear

"Now _that _is what I call a true romance novel!" She exclaimed holding the book close to her chest the others groaned

"Let me guess, Romeo and Juliet" Viveca moaned

"Nope, it's an ultimate favorite!" the red head smirked at them "Le prince and le pauper!"

all of their heads snapped to the direction of their blond comrade "what?" she asked, no reply

Renne leaned closer to corrine and whispered "i'm betting that she's related to cupid in some weird way" the dark skinned girl said, Corrine nodded

The blond squinted her eyes trying to see what was in the far distance,it was her mother

which was not a shock since she was visiting for a week,but what made her curious was _who_ her mother was with it was hard because she only saw their shadows ,a voice snapped her from over thinking

"Corrine, were here!" One of her friends shouted but she didn't know head snapped up to see the door to treville's office the musketeers almost automaticly let them in.

"You wanted to see us captain?" Renne spoke "If we didn't clean enough i'm sorry! I over slept today because i was reading last night and if we didn't patrol enough we are so sorry!" the red head suddently blurted out. Treville just quirked an eyebrow in response , "Aramina" he stated "you clean finly,but this is not about that nor is it information concerning your town patroling" "We have recieved an invitation about an up-coming coronation of the kings long time friend,Prince Antonio of appolonia"

"Apple-onion?" Corrine joked ,her friends snickered silently

treville frowned "Corrine" he warned.

"Sorry captain, couldn't help it" The blond shugged

He just sighed "I suppose it _has_ to be alright" then he mananged a small smile

"Now you have cleaning to get to before De Bossy gives you all a lecture" the captain smiled

The girls gasped "work!" they ran out of the office as fast as their legs could carry them.

Corrine P.O.V

As we ran back to the castle in a big rush, I swear my heart beated ten times in one second. I went past my dad,the great D'artagnon. Wait, did that sound snobby? Do i care? Nah!

"Hi dad,by dad!" i yelled quickly trying not to be late again dad just laughed and muttered 'tipical corrine'. But clumsy me! I wasn't looking where i was going so I accidently ran smack-dab into Louis the king of france, yes I'm on first-name basis with him,but my romantic of a friend said that it happened because he has a 'so called "crush" on me' but i doubt it.

"Woah!" I cried as i hit the floor with a barely audio-ble 'thump' and so did he,hey it was an accident!. He chuckled as if he was used to it, he got up slowly. "Let me guess, late for work...again?" he asked as he offered me a hand which I gladly took [no,i'm not in love with him! Why do you say that? Are you another Aramina?] I just shrugged "Yep, thanks and...now i have to run hoping helene dosen't give me a lecture for being late" I laughed, then i started to run but was stopped...

When dun,dun,_duuuuunn _i was pulled back slightly, remember when he offered me a hand? Well

some how my hand made it's way _into_ his hand, our fingers were slightly interwited I quickly and gently removed my hand from his i was sure my face was soo red it made a tomato look white.

I put my hand in the pocket of my dress and made my way to the kitchen hoping the heat went away from my cheeks.

When I was at my destination my dark skinned friend was polishing the silver-wear Mina was mopping and humming [naive girl] viveca was well. . . washing the curtains. I took my place and started washing the windows when i saw something sparkle hidden in the tree's i squinted slightly...

My eyes went wide, and just in the nick of time i yelled "Duck!" ducking myself as well. An Arrow pierced trough the window i was cleaning and hit the wall on the other side with a note suck to it. . . .

it was bad news [ when is it never?]


	2. Haunting Memories

Ok, i thought of this little thing a while ago and i might not be able to update stories often because of school :P

Spoiler #2: After the ship has wrecked

and the clock has ticked

somethings may happen because

of a memory tick, like a box with holes

the ship has sunk,all because of

a slick trick clever like a fox.

Review please

* * *

Haunting Memories

The night was dark as ebony and the howling wind was petrifying the waves were like lions not wanting to share the last piece of meat,No one dared to sleep that night

"Mama? where's daddy?" A little girl,about the age of five woman in question just sighed and smiled sadly, and gently said "He went to get 'rosa', dear" she said stroking the little girls blond and short hair.

The girls hopeful blue eyes tormented her beyond compare."Where's my sister?" she asked, fear was evident in her voice

"Your farther went to get her" came a reply behind her. she whipped around to see her father with rosa,her dear sister...

Without even thinking the girl leapt from her mother's arms and ran to her sister ,but she met her half way there

"Rosa!" she cried happily

"Rinna!" came the reply as they embraced,they had made names for each other few years ago...they were so happy to see each other again...

Then the ship they were on jolted, rosa who was closest to the railing cried as she fell over board, her sister tried to catch her but, alas she fell as well, they tried to swim back to the surface the fierce waves kept pulling them under... and soon everything went black...

The two girls farther, a man with brown hair and sapphire eyes jumped from the boat as soon as the cold water

came in contact with his skin,he tried looking for his precious he caught a glimps of blond and he swam as fast as he could, soon he found one of his daughters but it was too late...she would have drowned to death by then...so sadly he swam to the surface and grabbed on to the life boat ,concidering that the ship has already sunk,his wife and her brother were the only ones on the small boat.

When his wife looked at him with fear,he nodded his head trying not to burst into tears, he had to stay strong for his family...he had lost one of his most precious family members,he couldn't bare to loose his other daughter...

* * *

She looked at them with her petrifying blue eyes curiously "Who are you?"

It pained them more than any injury could,it was far worse than a thousand daggers trough the heart...it felt horrible

Their own girl didn't know who her parents were...and the worst part was...she didn't remember Rosa...she didn't remember anything...

* * *

A gasp escaped from the tan blond with olive green eyes, had been fifteen years since it had happened and the memory haunted her as if it had happened yesterday...tears escaped from her emerald eyes but she didn't care she just wanted her old..._happy_ life back...she wanted her long lost daughter back...she sobbed until she fell asleep...

**The haunting memories**

**"Wait, did you** just tell me that you jumped from a cliff which was forty feet and you landed in four feet of snow?!" Asked a handsome prince with brown hair,he was talking to his long time friend...he has known her for four years, four years since he rescued her from a life of not knowing who she is ,four amazing years...

"Yes!" she exclaimed laughing, she was an icy blond with blue eyes full of life

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"So-...uh..Corrine i wa-was wondering uh...do-if you wanted to take another balloon ride?" Asked Louis sheepishly, The young king could talk to his visors which ever way he liked but, he couldn't talk to the one girl in front of him he became so fond of...

She smiled "I'd love to Louis"

He smiled as well, they chated for a few minutes ,and slowly the gap between them was closing but when there was barely a centimeter in between them a loud shout interupted them "Musketeers!" the voice boomed

Corrine curtysied to him quickly and basicly ran towards the training grounds,_really_ hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt...

Later that day,as the sun was starting to set bellow the horizon corrine was talking with her mother and noticed that she was rather downcast but,when she asked her mother said it was nothing and waved her off...

* * *

**_"I never knew i lost you till a found you!" "(found you)"_**

**_"And i'd never guess how close you were to me~"_**

**_"And now i wanna throw my arms around ya!"_**

**_"and tell a thousand tales that will astound ya"_**

**Yeah i think this song is perf for the two sisters and sorry for the really short chapter! :(**

**But I promise that this is the shortest chappie, I'm still working on it though...**

_**"together were facing the world doing things that nobody's done before!"**_

_**"and the great divide~dosen't seem so wide~~~~~ anymore~..."**_

_**"I can't recall what life was like without you~"**_

_**"i'm on your side~let's take this ride~"**_

_**"And together were facing the world doing things that nobody's done before~"**_

_****__**and the great divide~dosen't seem so wide~~~~~ anymore~..."**_

******Again!**

**_"I never knew i lost you till a found you!" "(found you)"_**

**_"And i'd never guess how close you were to me~"_**

**_"And now i wanna throw my arms around ya!"_**

**_"and tell a thousand tales that will astound ya"_**

_**"together were facing the world doing things that nobody's done before!"**_

_**"and the great divide~dosen't seem so wide~~~~~ anymore~..."**_

_**"I can't recall what life was like without you~"**_

_**"i'm on your side~let's take this ride~"**_

* * *

**Ok, preview time!**

**:-**

**She froze, she was in a moment where she was in the spotlight, she was scared,she didn't know what to do...she always had her friends with her, she felt alone...It all started when the announcer called 'Her royal highness, Corrine Emily D'artagnan!', she couldn't help it...she ran she didn't know where she was going,but it didn't matter...she wanted her friends...or more like family-her thinking was cut off as she ran into something-or more like someone but, he grabbed her arms before she fell,she opened her slightly glossy eyes and they imediately connected with a pair of brown ones "Louis?,what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the castle"**

"I should ask you the same thing" He said a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, she sighed and looked at her feet "I guess...it was because i was in the spotlight,and...you know i never like it so without thinking I ran and...you know the rest" she admited, like a child admitting that he ate all the cookies in the cookie jar

"Hey now, it's not your were new to the attention,plus your now royal to them like you've always been to me"  
"What?"  
he took a deep breath,"Um...You know this may not be the perfect moment to tell you but-" he was cut of as a shout erupted from the trees  
"Oh Come on! Just kiss her already!" Their heads snapped towards the direction only to see A standing there...

Ok,yes i am evil, MUAHAHAHAHAA!

**I bet your curious to know who this mysterious 'A' is (not aramina!) :D**


	3. Hidden Secrets That Once Was Mine

**Hellooooooo fellow reader's guess what!* rabbit jumps out from my laptop* noo not that guess again...**

**Yes! shipwreck time! and be warned cutesy moments beware! now i want to thank my favorite author because she has supported me and it helps a****_ lot_**** soo thanks! anyhoo, story ho!**

**do i stink? *yes i do***

**Am I **a** horrible author *yes i am***

* * *

**Hidden Secrets That Once Was Mine...**

"I'm sorry we had to do this,but it's for her protection...we lost her sister..we can't bare to loose her too"

Queen Danielle sighed as she remembered what her dear friend- or sister to be said...fifteen years ago

fifteen difficult years ago...

"If it wasn't for that,you know I would never leave you,your like a sister to me danielle don't forget it"

A tear slid down her cheek,her dearest friend had suffered so much, it pained her to remember them...she heard footsteps coming

so she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a bright-fake smile as Antonio entered the library

"Mother! did you hear? Louis is coming over for four months! i haven't seen him since his coronation!and that was three years ago!" he exclaimed excitedly

The queen put on her best smile "Well,good for you then"

"whats wrong?"

"Oh,nothing"

He took a seat beside his mother "You know you can't hide everything from me right? I'll find out sooner or later"

Danielle chucked "Oh Antonio..."_ you have no idea how right you are..._

* * *

Corinne gasped as she sat up on her bed,but one hand slipped over the edge and she went tumbling down on to the floor wraped in a cocoon of blankets

She groaned,the same nightmare over the corse of fifteen years. The same thing over,and over

A young girl waiting for her sister, when they hugged the ship gave a jolt sending the other girl overboard and when her sister tried to get her she fell overboard too...and thats how corinne almost always wakes up...

But, it was more like a memory than a dream...but,then again she never had a sister...or did she?

She was not quite herself today, during cleaning she was zoning out _a lot_.Trying to solve the mystery of the dream was tough even for her...

And she was _very_ quiet which made everyone worry about her.[Especially Kingy!]

When he couldn't take it anymore he sought out the 'blond beauty with blue eyes' and when he found her she was randomly strolling around,a faraway look in her to tell you the truth,he was worried,_ really _worried.

"Corinne!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Corinne?"

silence

.

.

.

.

He sighed as he ran to catch up with her. . . . .

when he caught up to her,he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving "Corinne?"

He tried many more times to think of something that will snap her out of her trance

Bingo!

"Girls can't be musketeers"

"Wha-?" Finally! She's back!

"What?Louis?" How did i get here? she thought

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes widened as they scanned a letter...Ariana has escaped...and they needed protection...Ro was alright...her little girl was alright!

**At the same time a copy of the letter was given to** King Louis Xaiver III of france...his dear friend needed help...so he'll take half of the musketeers with him when he is visiting...he knew he was risking his life right now,but then again,when was he not?

But he could be risking the life of the one he loved, but she said Danger was her life,he cared about her...should he do it...?

* * *

**Ok, quick authors note**

**YAY! You get to choose whether louis does it or not! :D **

**Quiz**

**"Someone to count on,someone who cares,someone to be there wherever you go~"**

**"The beauty you are when you believe in the gift of a friend"**

**What song are those lyrics from 0~0**

* * *

**I know I love her...but does she love me?**

**Louis P.O.V**

Should I? Wait,not _yet_, at least I don't think so...my brain is saying no! But...My heart is saying...yes?

I sighed as my brain and heart were debating on what to choose...whether to _ to her,or not. She is completely oblivious to my _...or is she?

* * *

**HAHAHAH! yes this is like fill in the blanks! I'm evil!**

* * *

**Corinne P.O.V**

We were cleaning...as usual, when aramina started singing,and somehow we all started singing too!

**Me:" I lost my self today,all work,no time to play.I'm holding on to what i know~"**

**Aramina: And this discovery,blindfolded I could see I'm catching on**

**by letting go!"**

**Viveca: And now I'm rising up! no comin' down so hang on for the ride!"**

**All of us: Look how high we can fly, look how high we fly**

**We can see everything from up here in the 've got the perfect view,together me and you! Look how high we can fly!**

**Me: Words come so easily, hard to believe it's me**

**Renne & Viveca : With every breath the feeling grows**

**Renne: Take time to make time stop! un-plug turn-off the clock**

**Ara and Me: the less you try the more it grows.**

**no body P.O.V**

**Poor Louis** was still wondering about what to choose...poor lad

* * *

**Authors note: Ok, I know i barely have any reader but...Community Time!**

**All for Le three Mouse-ke-tears [snigger] a.k.a the three musketeers,well continue!on your way you go!**


	4. Should I Do It?

**Ok, I'm so sorry! but,the shipwreck is like around ****_5 _****chapters soo anyhoo...Chapter ho!**

* * *

**Should I Do It...?**

**Louis P.O.V**

I was randomly strolling around the castle..._still_ wondering wether to do it or not...and I've been doing it for two weeks!  
Sigh! they were now loading the luggage on the ship. he even asked me to bring the flying machine! YAY!

Then i saw Corrine with her friends...laughing...talking...having fun...yep. I was in love...now to catch naughty cupid! naughty!

I had a happy-go-lucky-love-struck grin on my face and continued on my way until... ._Duuuuuuunn! _Jameston,one of my advisors found me

He had a checklist to ruin a perfectly good day...

And now he probably wants to give me paper phobia,with paper work...

He's like a gender-bent de bossy!

And when i was on may way to my study I saw a certainly obnoxious 'Anne of australia'. my parents betrothed me to her when i was younger...parents...No.1 issue in the world.

And,because she's around I barely get to talk to Corrine! hmph!

Plus she is a...per say 'creepy stalker who follows you almost EVERYWHERE!' it's true! once when i went to talk with treville,she followed me,notebook in hand noting down my every move!

*shudder*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What was i doing again?

"Your Majesty!"

Oh right...avoiding bossy pants, with no luck so far...

*Sad sigh*

And now,I follow him to my doom. .Da-daa-daa-da-daa-da-daa-da-daa-d-aaaah!

**Corrine P.O.V**

We were loading the luggage on board when Aramina said something that made Renne say-"Ok! Girl you are gissele no script needed!"

And the reply was..."Well, if I am gisele then Corrine is cindrella!" "Huh?" I asked, I wasn't paying any attention to their bantering...

Viveca groaned _really_ annoyed by the one hour long bantering...poor las...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then all of a sudden aramina let out an earpeircing screem...my ears hurt! Is there a doctor in the house?

And...she was holding a...NEWSPAPER!? hm...must be a 'romantic' article

*shrugg* Am I deff?I don't know.

**Aramina P.O.V**

I couldn't help it! I LOVE this article! it said-

'_Three years ago our young prince was enamored by a blond beauty with blue eye,to this day known as_

_Corrine .And the young king is well,sadly betrothed to the princess of australia and is_

_failing to keep our excitement at bay. We are all voting for the girl who won the kings heart and saved him in one night...As...Queen of france!_

_'Corrine D'artagnon, Queen Of France!' that title fits her very well...And this was based of the town's_

_decision thank you'_

I squealed happily, The town has really good decision! I give it a five star rating!

And...back to work...sad sigh...

.

.

.

.

.

*Giggle*

**Jameston P.O.V**

The young king should have been married by now! if it wasn't for that little mis blondie-locks girl,Oooh i have the purrrfect idea!

Long Live The Future Queen

Muahahahahaaaa!

"oh Jamie~" A quirky-goodie-two-shoes voice called

I _Her again_!

Quick,hide! The...supply closet?

*Shrugg* Oh well, better than being lectured by her! so, I jumped in and...

SHE DIDN"T FIND ME! YAYYYYY!

**Anne P.O.V**

Ugh! how long do I have to pretend to be influenced with the little nut? oh,I know...forever!

All. . . . and the stubid blond is beating me to it! I have to get rid of her, but how...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bingo!

**Louis P.O.V**

I groaned as the obnoxious man Babbled on and on about...oh right, finding a queen. Well F.Y.I I already have! but...I'm too chicken [Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I GO!] to do it, visors, you can never please them...

Thats the only truth that I can rely on

You. Can. Never. Please. Visors

Hmph! Stupid visors!

You can NEVER please them...EVER!

.

.

.

Too chicken to propose...

.

.

Kingy is too chicken to PROPOSE?!

I am ashamed

Pouting sadly right now...

.

.

.

Sun hair sapphire eyes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goofy grin :D

**Me P.O.V**

Monsieur Treville was...confused[ snigger] because ,he was holding the map up-side-down!

*Laugh's at him*

his look was akin to a cow staring At the fence while the vegetable garden was running away...poor guy

*No sympathy unless i make him cross-dress* :D

good Idea!

Lightbuuulb~!

hehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait,what?

* * *

**YAY! Finally done with this chapie! I'm so happy!**

***SLEEPING! DO NOT DISTURB!***

**Too tired from...*yawn***


	5. Lost Without You& 'I Do It Fail'

**I tried my best at making this chapter long...anyway!**

**Cute Louis and Corrine moments**

**Oh and reveiw maybe? That causes more chapters and faster updates YAY!**

* * *

**I Do It [Fail!]**

**Louis P.O.V**

It's been a few measly hours since we sailed from france, and we are currently on our way to 'apple-onion' as Corrine likes to put it...  
Oh,and speaking of which, I'm getting re-revenge on her for her revenge. Wait,what? did that make any sense?

*Shrugg* anyway this was le purrfect opportunity to do it! why you say? well the answer is simple my dear reader! considering she was zoned-out right now all i do is sneak up on her...simlpe no?

HAhaha! why, i am sneaking up on her right now! and...nobody's around.[ hey! watch where you point the fandom at! this is not a romantic comedy! *yes it is!* Author I'm looking at you! *hehehe!* Why you!] wait back to plotting..

Muahahaha! so...how it ended? *Glares at author while she's snickering*

lets Just say that the right move had been there at the wrong time :/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I accidently did the ol' 'grab-her-by-the-waist-and-pick-her-up-and-spin-her-around-and turn her to face you before you put her down' trick, plus it looked like we were about to kiss. Hey! I'm not complaining! I was almost willing to take the advantage of it!

And somehow it led to a waltz around the deck under the moonlight...it was_ very_ romantic...and I loved every minute of it!

But...I was too chicken to do it! * HE WANTS TO PROPOSE!YAY!* AUTHOR!

" Are you sure your up for the danger?" I cautiously asked.I didn't want her to get hurt!...

"Louis" She laughed "Danger is practically my life" she said softy.A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips,then her palm went flat against my cheek

I shook my head..."But still!" I tried, but it was no use, arguing with her never works...NEVER!

"It's fine, I'm just a farm girl who became a musketeer, nothing more. While _you_ are_ king_ of france!" She exclaimed shaking her head

That was so_ not_ true! It hurt me more than anything when she said that..."You are_ more_ than just a farm girl from gasony! Who became a musketeer!"

I said taking both of her hands in one of mine. Our eyes locked for a moment "Louis I'll be fine" she argued, never EVER argue with her...EVER!

"Promise?"

"Promise" she smiled softy

And slowly we leaned forward but, *threatening pause* was stopped as treville yelled "MUSKETEERS!"

And you know what? She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek! HA! take that jamie-wayme! But It sounded legit...

**Corrine P.O.V**

I can't believe I just _did that!_ Ohhh, if Aramina saw that! I'd be doomed! I laughed silently to my self as I made my way to the training grounds of the ship.  
Chuckling as I did...little did i know how insane this trip was going to be...

"Men! and ladies, we have just recently recieved news of ariana's escape. And we will need all eyes on deck and land until the escaper is found!" Captain proclaimed

Most of the men gasped.I rolled my eyes...men...and their chaotic brains...*shrugg* "now you may go to your peaceful slumber" note oldie's sarcasm...

Well I yawned sightly as we made our way to our huge room...for all four of us...

And just as before...I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

_"Announcing their royal highnesses Princess Carolynn and Princess Rosella of paladia!"_

_Two young blond haired girls went down the staircase,one in sea blue,the other in rose purple/pink_

_Both looking innocent, mischief written on their faces..._

_Then all of a sudden the lights went out..._

_people screaming..._

_Daggers..._

_Innocent cries for help..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nobody bothered to help..._

_No one to lend a hand..._

_Posh people and their snobby prides..._

_They ran to a ship..._

_A very familiar one..._

_It sunk..._

_Only the girl in the rosy dress made it up to the surface...after a few survivors made it on to small life boats... _

_Her sister died..._

_She didn't remember anything..._

_She didn't remember herself..._

_Nothing..._

_No..._

_body..._

_No..._

_thing..._

_Nobody..._

_No one..._

_Nothing..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A pair of red eyes full of malice glowed out of the pitch blackness..._

_the figure quickly leapt for her and grabbed he shoulders in a death grip-_

**She woke-up startled and in one** swift move sent the person flying on to the thankfully soft rug.  
It was...Renne?

"Oh Renne! I'm really sorry about that!"

"Oi, It's fine Corrine...ya know...for once I would like to see that happen to-" her statement had been cut off as aramina burst through the door nearly denting the wall with her amazing strenth. I almost giggled!

"Have you seen it? have you? Have you?! have-" she was cut-off as an annoyed Renne clamped a hand over her mouth sighing with agravation

.

.

.

.

"corrine you look like you just saw a ghost...? are you alright?"My red-headed friend asked cautiously

.

.

.

_the dream..._

_It felt so real.._

_Like a memory tick like a wind-up toy..._

_The shipwreck..._

_The young girl who drowned to death..._

_The pieces were like a puzzle with repeated parts..._

_It was almost impossible to find out the mystery...almost...impossible..._

_._

_._

_._

_So realistic..._

_So innocent..._

_Such angst..._

_So terrified..._

_So hurt..._

_So many died..._

_In need of comfort..._

_Need to take desperate measures..._

_And mend the broken heart..._

* * *

**Quick Authors Note: It's a song that i well...made up while listening to 'lost without you' by Delta Goodrem **

**The nine lines above were/ is the lyrics so far...**

* * *

**_I'm lost without you..._  
**

**_I keep trying to face the day...All I know is I'm lost without you..._**

**_I keep trying to find my way...*sob*_**

**_Lost...without...yooou..._**

The pair of emerald eyes were letting the tears fall down like a fountain...

_**Ever since you were gone...I admit that i was wrong...**_

_**All i know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie...**_

_**How am I gonna be strong without you...? I need you by my side...**_

_**What I'd do...I'm Lost Without You...**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Really sorry for the sadness in this one. But, I hope the cute moments make up for it!**

**:)**


	6. True To Your Crown Or True To Your Heart

**Yeah, you might be wondering what's w/ the quick update?**

**Well my classmate's cousin is a fan *YAY!* and almost-wait, not almost, she literally strangled my friend for an update...**

**:P well i, to be honest, LOVED making this chapter! *squee***

**there is a hidden lady and the tramp referance in here**

**YAY! moonlight addmiting and k-i-s-s YAY!**

**Review maybe? :) it would mean a bunch of tks's!**

**Summary:****_ he didn't know wether to stay true to his crown or stay true to his heart..._**

* * *

**True To Your Crown? Or True To Your Heart?**

The young king still didn't know wether to stay true to his crown or true to his heart..

**Louis was sitting crouched over his desk in the study** holding his crown in one hand and a small navy box in the other...

he sighed as he remembered what his advisors said

_"your majesty, you should stay true to your crown, the entire of france depends on you!"_

One part of him agreed to that but the other...no, not at all

"_I am fully aware of that anderson, but why can't I stay true to my heart?"_

_"because your highness, love is a weakling, it makes you weak. Great kings shouldn't be weak!"_

_"I am not weak, and love is the exact opposite of weak!"_

_"Whoever told you that...that nonsensical ness?!"  
"A good friend who won a battle because of friendship and love!"_

_"Ha! you expect me to believe that little good for nothing fantasy?"_

_"No I don't, because you know nothing of the topic!"_

_" please your highness, I know more about the topic than you EVER WILL!"_

_"Fine, consider this meeting OVER!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Anderson let out an exaggerated huff "Kings and their weak hearts!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"For the last time! I am NOT weak!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I am _truly_ sorry to burst your bubble, but...you...are..."_

_" Anderson!"_

_"keep your head out of the butterfly filled sky, and plant your feet on the ground!"_

_"Why?"_

_"because we know better"_

_"says who?"_

_"says I!"_

_"oh really?"_

_"yes!"_

_"Then prove it!"_

_"FINE!"_

_._

_._

_._

And to this moment he never liked visors...

"Hello"

Louis who was daydreaming, instantly knew who it was...Corrine

he yelped shocked and quickly put the navy box into his pocket. If she saw it...he would kill himself

She chuckled "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

He shook his head "It's fine. What's up?"

She scratched her arm nervously and whispered "Uh...it's requests to see you and...she looked like she was going to kill you"

His face blanched "Did she look like count dracula?"

"um...more like frankenstine"

"oh..."

.

.

silence

.

.

"Oh loouis~" Anne said in a honey like voice as she slid into the room fanning herself while batting her eyelashes dramaticaly

"Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed , but the other two knew it was a lie...

**Aramina squealed as she saw...**a beyond imaginable picture in the news paper, it read:

_Few months from now, or few Years from now?_

_Will the young king go with the tradition of the family crown (Arranged Marriage) or will he follow his heart?_

Then there were two pictures. One with anne as queen by the kings side

And the other *Suspending pause* She without a doubt absoloutly LOVED IT!

It was a very familiar looking blond with diamond eyes with a gold crown on top of her head carrying a small child at her waist smiling kindly and the king smiling behind her, a hand on her shoulder and the other on the child's back...

She squealed holding the letter close while jumping up and down.

_Who's the next queen? Corrine or Anne? Is the kings heart already won over? Or is it already reserved?_

_There is a voting contest, the winner will be in next weeks paper,_

_Article Made By : Anastasia Nicholas_

_Ilustrated By : Jonathan Pimbernicke_

**"YOU climbed a tree?!" Anne exclaimed as they walked**

"yes i did. And i fell of one of the rooftops when i was eleven"

**"he fell of the rooftop when he was eleven?!" Jameston asked preplexed **

" Yes he did, now let me continue"

**Later that night when some of the people were asleep...**

_This is the night and the heavens are bright~_

_They have stars in their eyes~_

_Such a beautiful night~_

"Wow" Corrine breathed as she and louis were star gazing "Who would've thought there was so much behind just one star?"

"I know, right"

"yep."

* * *

**Pssst! spoiler! : moonlight kiss that aramina sees :D**

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

"But, no star can compare to your eyes"

"Wha-?"

he lighty chuckled "Your eyes shine like a million diamonds in the night sky"

He knew he was risking a _lot_ right now...but, he had to get it out before it was too late...sooo:-

He took both of her hands in one of his

"I've been meaning to tell you this long ago but i was too chicken to do it"

he took a deep breath "I've wanted to say it for three years, but because of the Anne problem I was too scared to, and now...it's only getting worse. but i _had_ to get it out _before_ it was too late...and...What I mean is..."

"I love you"

*YAY!*

"You d-do?"

"Always have and always will"

She shook her head,smiling "that's sweet, and...kind of embarrassing"

"Still can't believe I was too scared to say three words" He sort of chucked/ murmured as he looked down at the girl only four inches away from him

*YAY! KISS! KISS! oh Come ON louis just kiss the girl already!*

* * *

Aramina was strolling around sadly, her 'date' was caught kissing another girl...

Of all the nerve!

.

.

She sighed as her shoulders slumped, and pouted

.

.

.

.

but, out with the bad news and in with the good one!

she saw.

.

.

Her best friend and the king...KISSING!?

She couldn't hide her squeals, which, thankfully no one heard! *Supprsingly*

She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling uncontrollably , but not before grinning tumphantly.

Oh, what she would give to capture the moment they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes...

It would be the first thing that she would do the following morning...

* * *

**Really sorry if this seemed too short *Ducks head in shame* **

**If you have any idea...PLEASE tell me! sort of a writers block right now...**

**:/**

**Oh, and there's this cool frozen fic called 'Frozen hearts' by :sakume**

**It's soo cute! \^.^/ I love it! oh and review please!**

* * *

**oh and sneak-peak! **

Ro and Corrine got along so quickly there was a rummer going around  
that they were sisters...

little did they know how right they are...

A Prince without grace...won the heart of a princess who was lost in a place of not knowing who she was...

A King without a crown...won the heart of a hidden princess who aspired to be a musketeer...

.

.

Diamond eyes

.

.

Golden hair

.

.

Kind hearted...

Both un-prepared...

.

.

For the trials of life are about to begin...

.

.

Some of love...

Some of fear...

For example a crashing chandelier...

Find who you are...

Climb apon your star...

Look at the magic glide through your life...

Because Life Is Too Short To Live Without Friends, Family Like you...

* * *

**Should I continue**

**'Hidden In Plain Sight' and this?**


	7. Sieze My Tomorrow, Learn My Yesterday

**YAY! I'M ALIVE AFTER MY SChool work!**

**WOOHOOO! And sorry for the long update :( :) ?**

**Ok, this may seem weird but...this story _may_ have fifty (50!) chapters..maybe more or less...**

**Happy? or sad?**

**yay? or nay?**

**Oh, and...Thank you popalot for your kind review! and keelykelly for your _review's!_**

**Soooooo now you are free to carry on with your reading! :D**

* * *

**Seize My Tomorrow, Learn My Yesterday...**

The next day a certain red-headed romantic of a musketeer grinned as she sipped her lemon tea...  
smile never leaving her face...as she read the new news paper clipping by anastasia and jonathan

She giggled slightly as she saw the next picture...

_The King And His Lovely Cinderella_

It was a picture were he was...PROPOSING!? YAY!

and a jealous red faced Anne...  
Aramina smirked they had it coming...

They sure did...

.

.

.

_Every girl deserves her prince-King charming...and a fairytale life..._

_It is no secret that the king and the musketeer are in love..._

_Love is in bloom..two hearts becoming one...a bond that cannot be undone...-_

"Hey,...uh...Mina? whats that?" Viveca asked as she came up to her.

**Aramina P.O.V**

I grinned cheekily as my chocolate haired friend sat down next to me-"WHAT!?-" I cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth "Shhh! Their right there!" I muttered so that my friend can hear...

When they were gone vive had a wide,almost maniacal grin on her face "I LOVE this!" she made me deff, how dare she!

Lights, Articles, Authors, Action!

"There you are! I was calling for you! And a princess should not have to call for stuff!" An _overly_ obnoxious Anne came in...Sigh...see you soon my romantic article which is psychic...and can tell the future...

.

"You!" She pointed at me "I'm famished, bring me four toasted buns with only an inch of perfectly cool butter"

"But you just ate" Viveca stated

"Are you questioning me?"

"Nope"

"Good. Now be a good little maid and bring me some iced tea, no water on the outside"

Poor us...-

"I'm not a maid! I'm A musketeer!" My friend retorted

"Musketeer, Maid,whats the difference? they both work for us royals...now shoo!"

_When we finally got away from little-miss-overly-pampered-pretty-two-shoes..._

Viveca started snickering which turned into giggling

"What's so funny?" I asked

"If what she said was true ain't Our blond haired friend going to be her own servant you know Musketeer-Queen-Maid? It's gonna happen sooner or later, we all know that" Came the reply, and...

.

.

It was too true..Or too good to be true! \^.^/

"Can I be the host-ist then?" I joked

"ha-ha! nice one! but be quiet! they may hear you!"

"Renne? you heard?" I asked with the innocent look, holding the newspaper behind me.

She rolled her eyes "Duh!"

"Then look at this!" I said one hand on my hip, the other holding the paper out to her...

"The king and his cinderella-WHAT!?"

Me and Viveca burst out laughing at our friends expression..Priceless

* * *

**Dancing Bears, Painted Wings Things I Almost Remember...**

_It was the night of christmas eve and everyone was having fun..._

_Rich people..._

_Poor people.._

_Spend it with a celebration..._

_The royals were having a banquet and a ball, all in one night..._

_ A young prince, about the age of seven wandered about shyly, for his social status wasn't going so well . And he somehow managed to get to the garden,where he found a beautiful cherry pink/red rose and plucked it and kept it behind his back,one hand holding onto it...Then somebody ran into him and they both wen't crashing to the ground..._

_ "I'm soo sorry!" Came a rather quick gasp from the other child...huh? "Are you okay?" the pair of concerned eyes looked at him, they are soo pretty! he thought as he was lost in the sapphire eyes..._

_"Yeah, i'm okay, are you?" the young prince asked..._

_"Yup" she said cheerfully with a bight smile _

_"My name's Corrine, whats yours?"_

_"Uh...um.." She looked at her new friend encouraging him to go on.._

_"My names Louis" He- Louis replied, holding his hand out to her...and...she...shook it?_

_"Louis? that's a nice name. Nice to meet you!"_

_"But not as nice as yours, and nice to meet you too!"_

_He wasn't sure but, he thought he saw her cheeks become a slight shade of pink...like the dress she was wearing..._

_Did he just get a new friend..?_

** king Peter rubbed his temple as** he continued along with miles and miles of paper work...poor guy...

While his lucky wife was waiting impatiently for a suprise, Then suddenly a voice was heard "Hello Danielle!" Danielle spun around to see

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marissa! "Marissa!" she cried as the two embraced "You know, if your daughter saw you...You'll be doomed"

"Really" Her friend whined Danielle laughed "But they'll be here in two weeks"

"AWww" Marissa pouted as if she was five...which was ages ago...

**Two weeks later...**

** "Antonio! It's been so long!" **Louis said as he met up with his long time friend "Too long for my taste!" Antonio sort of argued "Too true my friend, too true".

.

.

.

But what they didn't notice was a pair of Navy eyes hidden in the shadows staring at them with malice, hate and greed...

"So.." Antonio started with a cheeky grin "Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged?" Louis' face was completely un-readable..."I-I'm not engaged" He said slowly

.

"Oh, then who is the blond you were with earlier today?"

.

"J-just a friend"

"_Just _a _Friend?!"_

_._

_._

"Yeah..."

Antonio crossed his arms "I don't believe you"

"I'm honest!"

"Oh yeah, prove that your just 'friends' with the girl"

.

.

.

"Oh,and Tell me who your gonna plan on giving the ring to"

.

.

.

silence

.

.

.

"Louis?"

.

"Yeah, what?"

Antonio looked at the newspaper he was holding, "Do you read the newspaper?"

"No...why?" Louis asked confused

"Good, 'cos ya don't wanna see this.."

**"Why?"**

"Danielle, we've already discussed this, it's marissa's choice whether she wants to meet her daughter or not, not yours"

* * *

**Ok, I know I'm going overboard with the newspaper thing, but I can't help it!**

**It's too funny to write!**

**Oh, and please,no mean reviews  
**

**Thanks! and etc...**


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Hello, Everybodyz! Sorry this update took so long, the reason was...School. There was this Parent Teacher meeting and...it was not good, they were very sad 'cos I got half of the marks needed in the test...but I missed school one week before the tests! Really bad flu that was going around...well wish you a happy day!**

**And this may seem weird but, should I make a fic heavily based on frozen, but with barbie characters?  
****Let me know in a review! Their always welcomed! :) (It's a three mus fic if you wanted to know)**

**Anyways Continue reading...**

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back...**

**Back to december...**

Two days before their ship arrived in Apolonia...

There was a pretty fierce storm coming up, and everyone was going haywire!

"**All hands on** deck! I repeat! All hands on deck!" The captains worried voice boomed through the ship, but it was barely audio-ble against the howling wind. It was so loud, you couldn't even hear yourself thinking!

The Ship was swaying dangerously from side-to-side, like the rocking chair of doom!

Everyone needed help, but now...the rain had started drizzling, alongside the howling wind...it was penatrating!

And to make matters worse...*Suspending pause* Most of the crew were SEASICK!

While the others swayed from side-to side, others were trying to regain their balance. A few were almost thrown overboard. The sickening sound of crashing waves looked like lions fighting for the last scrap of meat, which was un-fortunatly, them.

All in all, it was utter chaos and misery for the poor souls on the ship. It was so cold, nobody could have guessed that it was the middle of SUMMER!

the crew were SEASICK!

While the others swayed from side-to side, others were trying to regain their balance. A few were almost thrown overboard. The sickening sound of crashing waves looked like lions fighting for the last scrap of meat, which was un-fortunatly, them.

All in all, it was utter chaos and misery for the poor souls on the ship. It was so cold, nobody could have guessed that it was the middle of SUMMER!

**"Woah!" Corrine cried **as she slipped on some water and almost fell over the low railing of the ship's deck. Almost. She had her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the lions of seas ice cold water coming in contact with her skin...but...it never did.

She cracked on eye open when she didn't feel anything. Then the other, she squinted to see who was holding her, preventing her from falling overboard, she sighed with relief when she recognised who it was, Louis. Who had a small smile on his face "You okay?"

He asked as he pulled her away from the railing "I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all" She claimed quickly before he got suspicious that she was not in truth, her head was aching so much, She thought she had a severe migrane. Which, she did.

_Through the wind..._

_Cross the sea.._

_Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be..._

_Home with me..._

_Once Upon A December..._

"You sure your okay?"

"Huh-?" she snapped out of that strange trance when she heard that voice...*Giggle*

"I said, you sure your okay?'" Louis asked cautiously, the last thing he wanted was to get her hurt..!

She sighed, "I'm fine" she said softly as she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked

"I just don't want you getting hurt"

She was about to reply but, a wave came crashing down, causing the ship to jolt...which caused her to slam into Louis...

They both had wide eyes as they realised, within a milisecond, that they were barely an inch apart...*Giggling*

**Meanwhile...in Apolonia...**

The three young princesses Sophia, Rita, And Gina were well, fooling around.

They had a misletoe hooked to a fishing rod and were planing on using it on a poor Antonio and Ro...poor guys..

.

.

.

.

**And well, as for aramina...she was hunting down the new article** submitted by Anastasia and Pimbernickle...

As Usual...The musketeers, eh. Show-offs ...

**And yet, nether objected or complained...**And for the space of a heartbeat, nothing else existed. The storm, waves, howling wind..

But that moment ended as quick as it came because...

.

.

.

.

"Oh, louis dear!" Anne called...

_Dun-dun-du-duun-daan-du-duu-duuu-duuun!_

* * *

**Poor them, and really sorry for the shortness of this one but reveiw maybe?**

**And The next update will not be a seperate chappie, its gonna be edits of this chapter...soo anyhoo**

**See Ya Later Aligatorz!**

**Oh, and...if you havn't watched once upon a december from anastasia. Well, you should! It's beyond amazing!**


	9. My Baby Sister's

**Yay! Double chapter update! yay!**

**And at the ending 'Annya' is actually like a 21 yr old who is smitten with Conrad and he is going to propose soon! YAY! **

**Well...Reading ho!**

**Question: Should I write a Barbie frozen after this is complete?**

**Say Yay or Nay**

* * *

**My Baby Sister's Are In Danger!**

_ The night was dark and stormy, the wind howling frightfully. Almost everyone was asleep by now, almost. Two young girls,both blonds with blue eyes, had made a 'tent' from some clothes-clips and a few sheets, they had a small lantern lit. And they both had story books in their hands and a few puppets which ere actually paper cut-outs._

_"Which one should we do first?" One of the mischeivious blonds asked. "Hmmm" The other one started, "What about, The Snow Queen!" They both grinned. "Good idea Ro, but what does a snow queen look like anyways?" She asked, slightly confused. The other girl, known as Ro, put a finger to her chin & thought for a moment, then shrugged "A Queen? Corrine, what about we draw a queen covered in snow & ice? thats all I know about a Snow Queen"_

_"Good idea" Corrine stated as she took a piece of paper "Only..one question" Corrine started "how do we draw a queen?'' They thought for a moment, then Corrine's eyes lit up like a light bulb was over her head "I've got it!" "What?" Ro asked "How about we go to that wall in the hallways? there are a lot of pretty queens pictures there!" Corrine piped up_

_"Yeah, good idea!" Ro complimented her sister's genius plan "Let's go!"_

**_So the two girls_**_ tip-toed out of their they slowly crept along the castle Ro was holding the lantern to light their way through, while Corrine was holding a few sheets of paper and a crayon box._

_When they made into the 'Hall Of Fame' as they put it, Ro was looking around frightfully at picture that, without a doubt, looked like Cruella De' Ville ,a villan from a story that their brother Conrad used to read._

_"These Queens aren't pretty, their SCARY!" Ro shrieked._

_"Yep. and their sense of humor is as thin as a wet piece of tissue" Her more bold said dully after making a face at one of the portraits...all of a sudden a raspy voice screeched in the most horrifying way!_

_"Your future is BLEAK!, Your kingdom will SPLINTER, your land shall be cursed...in...un-ending WINTER!" The voice bellowed as a horrifying figure came closer. The two girls shrieked really scared, but then the figure removed it's...SKIN!? _

_"Gotcha" It was Conrad, a charming tan with deep golden/ brown hair and emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief. he was an eight year old. "Conrad saved us from the monster!" They cried as they hugged their big brother, who chuckled as he picked them up "Hey, weren't you two critters supposed to be sleeping now?" then he heard soft snoring, that answered his question...A soft smile spread it's way across his face, he wouldn't trade his sister's for the world. he thought as he tucked them in "G'night" he said as he eased the door closed..._

_"Going somewhere?" He spun around to see a figure shadowing over him ,but he hadn't turned around quickly enough, Conrad let out a painful gasp, the last thing he heard was "Well prince, your not going anywhere!"_

**He remembered that day**, years ago, it was a painful reminder that he lost his most important things in the world, his sisters..

A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered the pain on their faces, fifteen years ago...it seemed more like fifteen hours ago...or minutes

"Conrad? are you alright? Whats wrong?" a voice asked,

"I'm fine Annya, it's just..." he couldn't bare to continue, "Oh Conrad" Annya said as she walked over to him and wiped away his tears "I can't let it go, my sisters..." She placed a hand gently on his cheek "If I could bring them back...I would...for you and for them as well as their family"

Conrad sighed "I know you would, but no one can change the past right?" He said as he kissed her forehead. He was now twenty three, the fiasco had occured fifteen whole years ago...

"Conrad, I know what it feels like to loose family,but remember, their always in your heart" She said gently as she kissed his cheek "I'd better go now, meeting with the orphanage owner" she said then left...

"And now..._I_ have to work on practicing on a Proposal" He sighed as he went on his way...his sisters never leaving his mind_  
_

"Where are you?" He muttered as he looked at their family portrait. Everyone was there, Queen Marrisa, King Jeramia Azure D'artangon, Him...and...his sister's...

"Where ever you are, promise me that your safe" He said as if the painting would reply to him...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two lockets, he was going to give them to his sister's as a birthday gift, but...they died before he got the chance to...he held back a sob, he had to stay strong...for his family...for himself...

"STay strong Conrad, stay strong, for your family..." He said to himself

"Even the strong has to break" Said a gentle Annya as she went up to him,he had a sad smile on his face "How come you are two years younger than me , but still wisor than me?"

She laughed..."People are dfferent than utensils for cooking you know" She teased...

He chuckled in response.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Confusion was written over the mans face, Annya pointed a finger towards some-small velvet box in his hand...

"N-nothing" Conrad stuttered

Annya crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow "I don't believe you"

Then his face blanched for a second before it turned beet red. And for once, he liked the court members. Why? Because they saved him from an awkward moment...

"Your Grace! We must speak with you urgently! Princess Rosella IS alive and well! So is her sister Corrine!"

"What...?"

**(Sooo what do you think? Too sad? Too emotional? good? welll This was based of a dream I had last night...Its' 4:22 p.m where i'm at whats the time where your at?)**


	10. Realization Has Hit Him

**Hello everybodyz! I decided to post this chapter earlier than expected because a football match came up, and our class is super exited 'cos we made it to finals! in inter school! or national! Soo happy!**

**I'll let you know in the next update, which may be a week from now :/ **

**Because I'm kinda having a writer's block right now. . .**

**REally sorry! *Ducks head in shame*  
And I DO mean it!**

**And to say sorry here's a link to *In my opinion* what Corrine's And Louis' daughter would look like ^W^ Just go to deviantart and after the '.com' part copy and paste the following:**

**/art/Speedpainting-Pink-438847587**

**Sooo, what do you think?**

**Look like that? or not? well continue-ing now. . .**

* * *

**Previously on A Past Forgotten But Not Lost. . . .**

**"Y**our grace! We must speak with you urgently! Princess Rosella and her sister Princess Carolynn are alive!" One of Conrad's court members said as he ran into the room..

**"Corrine"** he corrected "And she's" Then Conrad's face blanched as he realized _what_ excactly the man had said. Annya looked at him warily as for he did not reply but when he did, it barely came out as a wisper "What...?"  
"There're alive" The court's man said more gently looking at him with a gentle, but firm facade.

And words could not describe the look on the future king's face after he heard those two words...

"Conrad?"

"Your Grace?"

"Are you okay?" The girl and the old man asked in worry as they looked at the prince who was as still as a statue. The only prof that he was _not_ a statue was his shaky breaths..

"T-the-they a-arr-are a-all-llii-ve?" He barely managed to stutter.

"They are"

**Where as the girl in question just woke-up ever so slightly **to the feel of something warm against the cool night air *Giggle* she  
Shivered slightly, and almost auto-maticaly the grip on her tightened just a -teeny-weeny-wittle bitty. She glanced at her surroundings as she found them familiar.  
then it hit her! this was the way to her room! or suite as the fancy-pancy people like to put it.

"Louis. . ?" She barely managed to squeak due to her migrane and the fact that she wanted to fall asleep and never wanted to wake up again...

"Shhh... it's been a long day, you should get some reast" he said gently as he eased the door open while trying not to drop the girl in his arms...*Giggles*  
"Especially with the storm that came a few hours ago.." Louis said as he lay the tired girl down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Even they both tried not to they couldn't help but remember the almost-kiss that had hapened a few measly hour ago.

"G'night" he murmured as he kissed her head.

after he slipped out he eased the door closed. A goofy grin on his face all the while...

.

.

.

That night his visors asked him why he was grinning like that. But they would know sooner or later.  
Just then the young mans face was downcast as he remembered the 'Anne Problem'

He sighed as he went on his way...poor guy, having to choose between tradition and _true_ love.

**"That dreaded Marrisa and her family! my plan would have** worked if it wasn't for that-that stupid blond girl the prince had saved!" Said a fair plump middle aged woman as she was pacing around the place "A ha! 'Curses to trap the person you hate the most in'..? hmm" She thought for a moment,

"Nah!" she said as she threw the bottle carelessly. then it hit the head of one of her two goons.

"Ow!" that one yelled. she rolled her eyes. cry babies...

"Aha!" She cheered as she picked a strange bottle up and looked at it's contents "Ah...Just enough"

Then the lady-devil grinned wickedly

"Now I Shall be ruler!" She laughed maniakingly as she poured the strange substance into a golden goblet.

"Long live the Royal family!"

then her two goons started laughing nervously "He-heh yeah! uh-huh-eh"

She just raised an eyebrow at them then continued with her work...

Soon she was bent over a large pot, weird purple gooey stuff leaking from it...it would have made someone vomit on the spot with it's stinch. But the lady was confident that she would win. But she didn't know how wrong she was. . . . . .

"Eh boss? what _are_ we gonna do anyway?" One of the goons said. That was a good question. How _was_ she going to elimminate the royal family _anyway_?  
She was going to have to figure that out sooner or later. because, soon she was going to be queen! It was going to happen sooner or later. and she just knew it. . . if it all goes out in plan, she would be the ruler! NOT them!

At least, the goons were too confused and thought that their mistress was playing the 'Hero' role. the guys were not as bright as they seem. . .  
"Well? what are you doing standing there?! Get me some information about the prince's coronation ball, it will be too risky to just attack. so. . . i have compromised a plan. And that is" The devil lady started

"To poison them instead!"

**"Mama? I'm scared"**

Marrisa looked at her son, who looked like he was going to have a mental break-down any moment...he had suffered so much, more than anyone should have at that age. . . and yet, he blamed himself for his sister's 'death'. after the incident he locked himself in his room and cried for months without end. He wouldn't let anyone in unless it was his dad *His mom was 'visiting' a place for long-term but in truth, she was taking care of Corrine* or his butler (more like the uncle he never had). . .It's been fifteen years and he still hasn't let it go. . .

But, who could blame the guy? Come on people, he lost his _SISTERS! _He cares about them more than he cares about himself! he couldn't bare to live after he lost them. . .and yet. Some people...have no...sympathy for the guy...pity really. And those people ask him to step-down from his future role as king and give it to someone who's strong! Of all the nerve!

But, people like Annya for instance encourage him to go on. it's not easy for anyone to loose family, is it..? no. it's not.

She wished that she could have been there for him,

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter :(**

**But hope that some of the plot made up for it!  
And on another topic. . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drumrol please! And we WON the match!**

**REally happy right now!  
I mean, the guys iq's are of a sock drawer! :P**

**Well... Were having a netball tournement soon and updates will lessen because of practice sessions :P**

**Anyway. . .I know that's a LOT to happen in a single chapter, but I HAD to get it out of my brain.  
Especially those two .-.  
:)**

**Later Aligatorz!**


	11. Why Should I Let Them Go? I Never Will

**Hi everyone! Yeah, just wanted to write something and i guess it turned out to be an update :1**

**Really depressed today...i could use a friend right now but they're all away on term break :(**

**The reason I'm sad is...our team got eliminated from the finals.  
All because the competing class cheated horribly!**

**And there's also the fact that will be mentioned at the ending of this chapter. really sad, bully season's begun. . .**

**Now on with a conrad/Annya/ family centric chapter!**

**Oh, and to anyone who wants to know, they will be reaching Apllonia in about 3-6 chapters. Depends on school and boredom.**

**My reviewer's are *Plus my mom and dad* the ONLY people who keep me going and barely any support going on compared to the dis-encouragement I got with my fic's :(**

**Q: Should I abandon this and delete my account?**

**(Yeah people's bullying's gone that far)**

**Well continue with reading this 'bag of horribleness' of a fic. . .**

* * *

**Meeting with the orphanage owner. . .**

A cold wind swept across the road leading to every direction it possibly could! Annya put her hood over her head a bit more just to conceal her identity.  
As she would rather be treated normally than formally.

As she walked alongside the road, she noticed that some of the children who were playing around in the fields, they reminded her of herself when she was a child. Carefree, enjoying, laughing.

Annya smiled warmly and waved at them. In response they waved back happily. Of course, they didn't know who she _really_ was.  
But then again, she is rather good at disguising herself to look like a commoner.

Annya couldn't help the smile she had on her face as she pondered on her to people as she went past them

She was the role-model of many people there. The reason was simple,

And it was because of her honesty,kindness, loyalty, and willpower. She was respected all over the village by many people. even kids!

And all too soon she reached the big building with stunning periwinkle walls, known as : Home For Lost Children & Orphans.  
She smiled sadly, she knew the pain of not having a parent growing up. Her parent's died after their carrige was thrown of the edge of a cliff, the horse was going wild. . .then all she remembered was their cries saying that they loved her with all their heart. . .

then everything went black, she woke up to see the face of a ten year-old that she had grown to love over the past years, Conrad. She blinked away a tear as she remembered her parents die, right in front of her own eyes. . .

But, Annya knew that they would always be in her heart.

She knew even the strong has to break sometime. . .

Then she remembered that she was standing in front of the gate for who knows how long. Then with long deep breath, she knocked on the wooden gate  
And almost immediately it opened and the owner of the place, saw her and with a bright smile let her in.

She was probably the only one who knew that it was Annya, because she was living there under farradey's care. The orphanage was in desperate need of re-building, the place was decades old any way. . .

"Annya dear, how are you?" Farradey asked the girl

"I'm fine thank you" But as soon as the words left her mouth, a young girl, about seven came running up to her, her green eyes dancing as her goldish/ brownish locks bounced "Hello miss!" She said cheerfully, the two adults laughed slightly

Annya chuckled as she patted the girls head "Hello to you too"

**"Uh boss? how**_ are _we going to poison them exactly?" One of the goons known as jacob asked rubbing his head

"Easy, we put in in their drinks dumbelina!" The other goon, Fracios said as if his brother was the dumbest person on earth. But, then again, their iq's were probably of a sock drawer , or a garbage can. . .

their argument lasted for hours, until their boss came.

"UGH! Stop FIGHTING you TWO!" their boss barked so loud, it could have broken a TV!

"S-sorry boss" They whimpered as the scary devil-like woman towered over their terrified body's.

**The poor King still had his mind on the events that had occur a few days ago.**

**"** Uh...Louis? you okay? you seem kinda pale" Antonio asked warrily of his friends wellness . but little did he know. . .

_"Okay" Renne started as she saw a wave going in their direction "This doesn't look good!" She cried quickly as the  
__wave crashed into the side of the ship which caused everyone to loose their balance._

_but, before they could steady themselves, another wave came from the _opposite _direction, but with more force_

_"Woah!" they cried as they felt themselves being thrown overboard._

_Louis' head snapped in their direction just in time to see Corrine falling over the railling, his eyes widened and from instinct he ran as fast as he could to try and grab her hand but missed by a few inches "Corrine!" he cried as he failed to grab her hand, and when he tried to do so, his chest slammed into the wooden railing_

_She gasped for air as her head broke through the surface, but was lived short because another wave came and pushed her back under, no matter how hard she tried she barely got to the surface "Corrine!'' louis' worry filled voice was barely heard by her, that voice called again. but, it sounded like. . ._

_Dad...? but, how could that have been? he was visiting an old friend after all._

_just then someone grabbed her wrist and managed to pull her on board._

_She looked as if she were paralized looking at the water._

_When she was safely on deck, they were all given warm towels_

_When louis saw her, eh, he hugged her gently but firmly not caring whether she was just pulled out of the ice cold sea.  
She, too tired to protest *NOt that she WOULd protest =D* just gave in and rested her head on his shoulder and let out a soft content sigh._

_Where as Aramina, was sitting cross-legged with a cup of hot chocolate enjoying the scene as if it was ripped from a movie. Renne just rolled her eyes at how childish aramina could be at times, then she glanced over at Viveca who was miserable because her dress was ruined._

"Woof wof!" a cute shetland sheepdog barked as he made his way over to them, he had a red-ish-gold-ish coat and sky blue eyes and had a bone in his mouth

"haha! nice reward you got there buddy!" antonio said as he knelt down to pat the dog on his head. The dog 'woofed' and wagged his tail happily and obliged to the nice pat and scratch behind the ears

**"So how is it going along dear?"** Ms. Farradey asked as she sipped her tea.

Annya looked at the children playing around and sighed "It's fine. but sometimes I just wish i could go back in time" It was no secret that the girl missed her parents dearly. She loved them with all her heart after all...

The middle aged lady looked at her and smiled sadly "I know dear, but no one can change the past now, can they?"

Annya sighed "I guess not"

Farradey thought for a bit, then smiled mischeaviously "ah, but if you traveled through time, you never would have met conrad, would you?"

The younger girl blinked a few times then her face turned beet red "w-what?!"

The middle aged ma'am laughed slightly "Look at your face, your in love!"

"What!? no-no i'm not!" Annya replied hesitant.

Farradey shook her head grinning "Oh, of course not. All hail Queen Annya, of Palaidia!" She cheered

Now, the girls face was red enough to be compared to a white tomato! "WHAT!?"

* * *

**Hehehe! *rubs hands together in anticipation.**

**Well now with the sad news :(**

**everyone in class mocks me for loving to write story's and I was even thinking about deleting this and abandoning me account :(**

**So should I?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Welp XD soo sorry! they already arrived in Appllonia but, there going back to france and boom! Were getting to the plot of the story soon! Soo many chapter's and no plot yet! XD poor me /and readers.**

**BTW Spoiler Alert!: Corrine-Giselle, Louis-Hillarion, Weird snobby Dude named derek-Albretch**

**:P Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll After my new profile update, which story should i do first out of the list? 1,2 or 3? I mean, after my otther fics are done?**

**LEave a review borfavor! Bonjure new chapter!**

***even though it got eliminated, im still voting trials of love in cinderella musketeer style!***

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Nightmares Of The Past**

_Nightmare of the past are more than memories,_

_They are nightmares of your past,_

_There is no known cure,_

_Save for the comfort of a friend._

_After all, a friend in need is a friend indeed._

**The Farewell Ball  
_**

They're time in applonia was now over, so what better way to say bye than with a farewell ball?

The night was glorious. People laughing, talking, dancing gracefully...

"May I have this dance M'lady?" Louis asked with a fake posh accent as he bowed down and offered his hand to the only one he would, Corrine.  
She raised an eyebrow at him then, laughed as she accepted the offered hand and played along. "Of course your majesty" She curtised then looked up at him, eyes glistening with unreadable mischeif. They laughed as a dance started.

"Wow" Louis chuckled "Time sure flies by, doesn't it?" He asked as he spun her around "One month gone in no time at all ?" Corrine asked, or more like suggested. "Wonder how fast three years will go if one month just passed"

He looked down at her, then smiled "Yep." He may look like he was just talking to a 'friend', but in truth, anyone at the ballroom could guess that they were in love. Even though the ones in question were completely oblivious to it, too mesmerised in each others eyes to notice anything.

A certain Anne of australia was standing off to the side, watching them with a death glare that could melt a golden goblet if she had laser eyes. Why can't it be me!?. She thought envyoiusly. I'm the one he's engaged to! It's not fair!. But then again, life's not fair. Anne thought bitterly then muttered "Get anyone who is in between me and the crown of france"

"yes your majesty" Came a rusty whisper. As she poured herself some punch, she looked at them again before taking a sip "Long live the queen" She spoke quiet enough that only she could hear. then let out an evil chuckle. _Yes indeed, 'Long Live The Queen'._

Where as the other three were watching their friend and the king dancing, they noticed someone announcing "Begin the fireworks!" Oh, now that. without a doubt would be-"Absoloutely romanic!" Aramina squealed as she grinned at the two who were still dancing. then, she sighed contently. that was, until she saw something sparkling in the distance, like a dagger, ready to be thrown across the room, removing anyone in its way

"Again?" She mumbled, as she glanced at the blade hidden in the shadows "Looks like they got another thing coming if they want to mess with my friends" She said as she snapped her fans open just in time to block the blade, it bounced off somewhere where no one could get hurt by it-"What was that?" Viveca subnociously asked as the light reflected of the dagger, which was now, soaked in cabbage soup.

"A dagger?" Viveca asked again.

"In cabbage soup?" Renne added

Aramina sighed and faned herself slightly "Yep."

**Wide smiles, glowing faces, **anyone could've guessed that they were in love, all but themselves...

"Sooo" Louis started "You still up for horseback riding tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm" She thought for a moment, then shrugged with her shoulders "Sure"

***Prepare to squeal!***

Then as he twirled her around he pulled her slightly closer, and placed something on the crown of her head.  
_Everyone _noticed it. Some even whispered 'the head that wears the crown'.

Some people who just entered the ballroom asked whether it was the king and queen of france! ( X] ) *WOOHOO!*

But, the ones in question were completely oblivious, as usual.

along with another twirl, he pulled her closer then tipped her chin upwards and as their eyes met,he kissed her.

While Renne and Viveca's jaw's dropped in pure shock, Aramina clasped her hands and sighed contently "Aww, how romantic!"

Her other two friends looked at her, jaws still dropped. And she looked at them and coked her head "What?"

Anne looked at the scene unfold before her and growled, the scene alone was making her as furious as an angry lion, but along with the rummors going around. Only celestia knows how furious she is feeling right now...

She was fuming with fury! If possible, if you crack an egg on her head, it would be cooked in one second flat. No joke.

***Okay, prepare to laugh! newspaper scene. (just a bounus for my 900 readers!. i check traffic status)***

**"Hmmm, rummors about king and queen of france? check.  
**Pure photo evidence? Check. People who believe it's true? Checkmate! rummor's are psychic.**"**

Aramina looked at where that voice was coming from, and almost screamed! it was Anastasia Nicholas! And she was writing ideas for her next article! right in front of her eyes! could her day get any better?! Weeell, only one way...if someone makes the rumors true!

She made a B-line for the epic author "Hi!" She greeted as she came closer to the newspaper writer. Anastasia smilled "Hello to you too! I can't believe it! I'm talking to a royal musketeer!" Aramina stood in shock "_You _are that happy to meet _me_? I'm too happy to meet the best newspaper writer ever! I love your articles to bits!" The other girl was in shock as well "Really?! I mean, come on! Your best friend there is like-future queen whatsoever! how awesome would that be?"

Those two got along quicker than a magnet and a fridge, if anything. they bonded in less than a milisecond! new record!

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter! but do expect updates for this instead of new chapters!**

**Kay? Kay.**


	13. Horseback Riding, We Go!

**Hello! Yeah, two updates in a day!**

**Yay? or nay?**

**Those who have read the other chapter will know what this is about ;)  
Beware for the (maybe) disease of the squeals!**

**And one queastion**

**Q: Am I being a burden?**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Horseback Riding, Here We Go!  
_**

"You _sure _that your sure about this?"

"Of course. If I wasn't sure, why on earth would I go horseback riding?" Louis stated as a matter of factly as he mounted his horse.

Corrine looked up at him, arms still crossed "I still don't believe you"

He looked down at her dully "Seriously? your willing to pass up the opportunity of being able to out of the castle walls? and yet, in paris you take _any _opportunity to go past the castle walls"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh. yeah, and there _is _a difference between france and an apple coated onion you know"

Louis groaned "How come you always have a point in what your saying?"

"Because I'm a girl" She said plainly

"Pleeaase?" He pleaded. It was just an excuse to spend more time with her

Corrine sighed as her shoulders slumped "Fine..."

He grinned. Score!  
He offered a hand to her, complete with a winning smile.

She sighed and accepted the offered hand "Your lucky I don't have a sword within reach right now"

"Why?" He asked the girl seated behind him, "Because I would slice of your head of if i had one, for acting like a six year old"

Louis went into a fit of stifled chuckles "Ha...! says the girl who acted five when she was talking to madame bossy"  
"Well excuuse me your _majesty_ for trying to save your head from being nailed into the wall!" She retorted as they went past the gates of the palace.

He froze in utter shock "_My _head? what about yours?"

"What about mine?" She asked, completely confused  
"_Your _the one that wouldn't have survived if i hadn't tossed you your sword you know" He said as his horse started to pick up space "Oh, and...be careful, this horse can run!" As the last word left his mouth, his horse set of at lightning speed.

"Woah!" Corrine cried as she threw her arms around his neck, trying not to fall of because of how fast the thing was going.  
Louis glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled "Told you so"

"Oi, you weren't kidding" She gulped as the horse did a rather high jump,FYI she was terrified of hights!  
She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she held on tight as she could, wishing for it to be over soon...which was...rather faraway...from being over...

Few minutes later, she creaked one eye open to find that the horse was still running, but thankfully, on the ground. Corrine couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out of nowhere.

"Glad to see that you don't have horsephobia, but you do have hightphobia" A voice chuckled above her head, she looked up at louis and stuck out her tounge, frowning playfully. Louis just laughed and slapped the reins, which made the horse go...faster than before...like its feet were almost _never_ on the ground..as if it was flying!

"Aaah!" She cried and held on to him as if she was going to die if she let go...  
He laughed heartedly "Ha! You've seen nothing yet!"

"Not that I ever said I want to!" She responded, scared of how fast it was going, it could compete with lightning and win!  
Then what she saw next, a cliff, ten feet away from another cliff! her eyes widened, she squeezed them shut and buried her face into his shoulder._ don't look down! don't look down! don't look down!_

**"Aww, won't you look at that!" Aramina cooed as she saw the **two enter the palace gates, Corrines arms around his neck as the horse zoomed into the castle yards...too romantic for words is what they say. and by they, i mean the redhead romantic.

As she returned her attention to the window, she noticed that, something had happened. Because the two were arguing playfully...

**"Ha-ha-ha. My knight in shining amour" **Sarcasm was very evident in the blonds voice as she spoke. Glancing at louis who was trying to look innocent without laughing, and let me tell you buddy, he was failing barely at it. It was very shocking indeed

"Oh? What about my damsel in distress, now?" Louis asked as he turned to face her, with an impish grin the exact time she turned to face him, glaring.  
"What is a damsel anyway?" She shot back.

_All I know is that they're beautiful, independent, stubborn and down right sarcastic, Check-mate! it fits perfectly!._ He wished that he had enough courage to say some of it. _True courage is pursuing your dreams, even when everyone else says it's impossible. _Yeah, that meant that he was the cowardly lion if anything.

"I only know one thing" He admitted as he was lost in the sapphire of her eyes.

"And that is...?" She urged as she was lost in his brown ones.

Louis didn't reply, but, he just kissed her

_"Oh"_ She thought contently as her eyes slid close _"That"_

**"Never gets old.** does it?"

"No dear awesome almost like me like sis. It_ never_ gets old" Aramina said happily as she and Stasia was watching the squeal-able scene in front of them...

"Soooo, I was wondering if you could help me with this weeks article" Stasia shrugged as she started "Considering Jhonathan is on a family trip this month" "Please?"

Aramina's eyes widened "Me...? help y-you?" She squeaked

"Yep, you up for it?" Her friend asked.

"YES!" Aramina practically screamed! _It's a dream come true!._ She thought exitedly._ Oh, what a perfect way of portraying the prince and the pauper, or cinderella!_

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry about the short chapie pplz!**

**Soo which story should i do first, I mean, AFTER my other fic's are done. I'm bitting off more than I can chew right now :(**

**and as a side note: Trials of love! even though its eliminated, i thought, with enough votes, maybe it can get back into the game! soo anyway:**

****** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**** Trials of love!**

LOL XD That's a LOT! I went over board! ANd I'm proud!


	14. Time To Go Back

**Whoo! Finally able to update again! =D Sorry, got stuffed with dreaded (In the old days, it was known as paperwork) Homework.  
****Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner =P**

**Weeeeell Sorry for the long wait ppl.**

**Q: Am I the only one who runs up the stairs like Elsa does? I mean, while no body's watching? ;P**

**Anyone who prefer's the deleted song 'You're You' over 'Love Is An Open Door'? I DO! It's soo sweet:**

**Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip,  
And other people watch their step where you most likely trip  
Sure your hairs not perfect,  
And there's-what's that on your clothes?  
And yeah your kinda talkative with freckles on your nose.  
But you're you you-you, and that's what makes me smile.  
You're you you-you, so stay that way awhile... **

* * *

**Time To Go Back Home  
_**

_Home Is Where The Heart Is..._

We know that they had to go home, But. Are they ready to say goodbye just yet?  
Or are they ready to say good bye to a close friend JUST yet?  
**_**

"I'll miss you my friend, seems like only yesterday you came" Antonio smiled sadly, it was a pain watching his brother like friend leave, and so soon.  
"I wish it still was yesterday" Louie replied solemly. He never wanted to leave his close friend, if it wasn't for france. He never would've left...

"You'll be hearing from me" Corrine assured as she and Ro hugged.  
"I'd better be hearing from you" Rosella joked as she pulled apart from the embrace, wiping of a tear.  
"Don't worry Ro, " Then the musketeer grinned "Besides, you have more important things to worry about now". "Like what?" Ro quirked an eyebrow

"Like the way you'll handle tying to comfort Antonio when his play-mate leaves" A smirk was graced apon the other blond's lips.  
"You know? If you weren't leaving, I'd kill you" The princess smiled sadly...

"I guess all I'm **trying to say is, goodbye" **(When I do it like that, it means like ro and antonio are talking, but to different people :) )

Louis looked at his long time friend "I'll miss you too" Then smiled slightly happy "Brother-like friend"  
Antonio returned the gesture "You will regret what you just said if I visit too often" Then he grinned impish-ly "Now come on, your 'damsel's' waiting for you" The prince laughed at his friends shocked and beet red face before patting him on the back "Louie, I was joking" then he added "Maybe" _Yeah, maybe _* =V *

"UGH! Come on, let's get moving so my perfectly fair skin doesn't become horrendously tan!" Anne whined in a demanding tone, looking at her finger nails. "Plus, I don't want my manicure to get all ruined under the scorching sun"

Everyone there rolled their eyes. Typical-demanding-pusy-pampered-pretty-two-thousand-shoes, always demanding others instead of doing something _herself _for once, literally. But, then again, good thing her parents are dead, they would have crawled into a cave years ago. The girl faltered for a bit, remembering that her parents were on a ship, she was barely seven when it happened. They were on a buissness meeting, returning home, to their young, peppy daughter.

Her parents death is what made her go bitter and selfish, made her heart turn into ice cold, frozen stone. One that could never be healed again. But, there is a slight chance of it happening. _"An act of true love will heal a heart of stone, turning it back into a heart of solid gold once more"_...If only...

She sighed, selfish and bitter once more "Didn't anybody hear me?! I SAID 'Save my perfect skin from getting cooked or tanned under the burning sun!'. But, if nobody even care's about lil ol' me, that's perfectly fine" Aligator tears streaming down her face as she said the last part of her-self-pity speech. Oi, the girl could do good as an actress if anything. Maybe she should try signing up for 'teach acting to students for role play'? who knows.

That night the girl couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, to and fro, but the nightmares and memories came flooding back the more she tried to block it out.  
She tried reading, it didn't work. She tried eating, . She tried taking a walk in the night breeze, only made her sea sick. She was only able to sleep a while before dawn.

She woke up around ten or eleven in the morning the other day. She was going to get a 'well deserved and relaxing' pedicure when she heard voicesa round the corner, Anne decided to just shrugg it of and continue on her , she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the kings voice, along with ,Oh great. The Maids voice "Wait, _what_?!" They both exclaimed. _Eh, probably not worth my preacious time anyway._The selfish girl thought biterly as she quietly ran the halls back to her room, but stopped mid-way _Oh no! I forgot to have breakfast! _Her stomach growled, as if to accompany her thoughts. She didn't care anymore. She slowly sank to the floor _At this rate, I'll never become queen..._

_No, wait. I _WILL _become the queen! even if it takes a thousand years! NOTHING will stop me! _The Austrian thought confidently as her eyes glistened with robbed and evil gold shine's in it.

_Nothings in my way~! _But, before she knew it, she ran into someone. And that someone was Treville. The old man quirked an eyebrow "Your highness, shouldn't you be at breakfast now?" He asked, conserned. And slightly suspiciously as well

"Oh-right! breakfast!I-uH-yes-well I-was-uh.. on my way there! He-he-uh..bye!" She laughed nervously and dashed to the breakfast buffet as fast as her legs would carry her._Oh good going ANne! you almost got suspected by that old grandpa! Your lucky he's old. Or you would've been in big trouble! _Her mind thought. Panicking ..._COnceal your fear, dont feel your fear._

* * *

**Wow, just realized that I didn't update since March 24! Wow, some time sure has passed huh?**

**Well, just thought about giving Anne some screen time, just to explain her character a bit more.  
So she wasn't always an Antagonist? We ALL want THAT Anne instead of this one, right?**

**FACT:**

**Did anyone know that there's a frozen 2?  
Hans come's back with fire powers and (IDK if this is true or a rummor but) eventually falls for the snow queen that he once tried to kill.  
Aaand Anna and Kristoff get engaged!**

**Frozen was such a big hit, it won over one MILLION DOLLARS!  
It even made it to broadway after like three WEEKS! How awesome is that?!  
**

**Weeeell I'm done fangirling now.**

**BTW there was this seriously funny edit of hans singing 'I've got a dream' the lyrics were:**

**I've got a dream.  
And it's ruling as regaining king  
And through all this sibling drama,  
I'm so glad I married Anna,  
And all that's left to do is kill the queen!**

**Very funny right?**

**Well anyway,feed back very well welcomed =)**

**Bye-bye my reading Gatorz!**


	15. When Doom And Fate Are One

**Helloooooo! Updating...Please remain patient...throughout this corse... Thank You. The fic has been updated.**

**WARNING:**

**-Contains a mighty handful of angst  
-Character's may/might not be as they were in the movie  
-Corrine and her friends might be a little oblivious in this chapter  
**

**And now continue reading! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14****  
**

**When Doom And Fate Are One  
_**

_Many things will occour when doom and fate are one,  
F__ate decides what will be the next of us,_

_Doom decides that it is the end of us,_

_So what happens when fate and doom colide?  
What will become of the innocent victims?  
And what of their pasts as well as their future?_

_Doom and fate can come and go in the blink of an eye.  
Fate and doom are effecting more than a nuclear explosion.  
Effects the hearts of those whom won the heart's of the victims._

_There's nothing to do besides excepting it...  
**_**_

"hey, you okay?" Corrine asked gently. Louis was downcast ever since the ship had set sail, and it seemed that the 'comforting hand on the shoulder' thing wasn't working either. Usually his mood would be all goofy-grinny -happy-go-lucky. The young king looked at her through the reflection of the window and sighed, _She's worrying her head of, for YOU! And all you're doing is making her worry even more! You,coward. idiot. naive . dumb...you thought phillippe was a good guy! She deserves someone better...not a king lousy enough not to notice that his one and only cousin wanted him dead._

"..I-...I'm" _What do I say? Okay? Good?Exellent? guilty?_ "fine" _No your not. It's written on your face, don't start your 'self hate' episodes again. It took YEARS to break the habbit! all in all, it took seven years._One part of the king's mind spoke. but now, the other side wanted to be involved in it as well _Besides, to you REALLY want to have an EMMOTIONAL BREAK-DOWN in front of a GIRL?! She'd leave you n a heart-beat. Buddy, listen to yer BRAIN fer once! It wasn't there as decoration ya know! _Apperently it was as if he was trapped from choosing between France and Corrine.

"Louis? Are you feeling well? You look kinda pale" _Is he getting sea-sick? Or is it the hot and humid weather doing that? It was over ninety today, was it something I did? He's not responding to anything I say...maybe I made a mistake, wanting to be a musketeer, coming to paris. I could have never been happier, but..._did _I make a mistake? All i feel now is... incomplete._

The young king sighed and turned to face her with a soft smile, but behind the smile lay scars, scar's that would never heal. A heart can only take so much depression "I'm fine Corrine" _"I just don't want you to worry so much, for me" _He mentally added.

"No you're not. Something's bothering you, is it me?" _There, now I've said it. Just hope for the best answer.  
_Louis looked at her, a shock exploded across his face, brown eyes scanning her blue ones as if he were saying: _Why on Earth would you think that _you _are what's bothering me? You would be the last person in the universe to. _But his heart added _Because...I...-I love_ you..It pained him to keep what his head and heart say, all locked up. Soon over time, his heart was starting to break. That is, until one day, he ran into a girl. Maid, sweeping the stairs in the grand hall. He was chasing his minature balloon. After the girl saved him from dying in his own contraption, She was the one who put something as fragile as humpty-dumpty back together again. His heart

And now, this same girl was standing in front of him, those crystal blue eyes that he'd grown to love were now filled with guilt, and over something that she didn't do. Those eyes had met his brown ones, and a cowardly but courageous move he took both of her hands in his and brought her closer. And slowly leaned in "You know? you'd be the last person to bother me" that was all he was able to say, but when their lips were barely a milimeter apart the door sprang open, reveling the three female musketeers "Whoops, should'a waited five more seconds" Renne smirked.

And even though they had jummped away, it still wasn't quick enough. _Although, I have to admit. it would have been nice if they had waited though. _Louis thought dumbly...

Few hours later...

The waves were starting to get a tad bit more fierce, at first everyone thought it was just a little change of weather, but now. It was a MEGA change of weather!

The tides were shifting dangerously close to the ship. At first, the captain thought that there was a mild turbulence in the wind that was making the waves act this way, but, it _does _include some slight romance too!

"Ey-yi-yi!" Corrine cried as a wave hit the side of the ship, sending most (Including her) Stumbling backwards and falling._What is with this crazy weather?! _But, right at that moment, she slammed into someone's chest._Oh No! it's-_"Whoa, you okay?". Louis. _Oh why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been anne instead? She would love to be in this predicament anyway! I just want to die of embarrassment now..._

"Uh, I'm" She was about to respond, when she looked up at him, but she suddenly felt like she couldn't speak. Their eyes locked once more and held. But, another horrible-unmannered-wave came in and ruined the perfect moment. again. They gulped, their faces were barely four inches away! but, as quick as it happened, they took a few steps way from the other, chuckling nervously...

But Corrine stepped a little too much and swayed slightly when a tiny wave hit, but no sooner had yet another one hit, this time, with much more force. Well, enough force to make someone go overboard, at the very least.

But, she was not the only one that fell of the ship, her friends joined her not too soon after she fell, They tried to swim back up, but, it was too hard. The last thing she remembered hearing was a worried call...

"Corrine! please make it"

Corrine didn't know _how _long it was after the storm had passed, she was in a familiar room. Not the one in the ship, not that she ever recalled actually _being _here. But, she felt like she was there before.

"Hiya, Corrine"...Ro.

* * *

**Ooooh, I sure left Louis with a cliffhanger, didn't I?  
But, I also left _You _guys with one too, so it's basicly fifty-fifty =I**


	16. When Doom And Fate Are One - Part 2

**Hiya! Welp, sorry for the clffhanger buuuuuuuut, I'm deciding to just go off with doing Corrine's cliffhangy .**

**SOME MORE POINTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**

*******Please stay reminded that they are in PALADIA now  
*I was originally going to make Conrad and Annya be in another kingdom, but I wanted the big bro to somehow get a letter that his sister's are alive, and he will be in this chapter "You really don't remember? Your own brother? It's me, Conrad" Poor him =(  
* This is where that 'Derek' guy come's waltzing in.(Jerk)  
*The last chapter represented the 'doom' scenario this chapter will represent the 'fate' one, the following is when doom and fate collide :)  
*The 'When Doom And Fate Are One' is into three parts last one was first, this is second, next is third**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

**When Doom And Fate Are One- Part 2  
_**

_Fate and doom are like the sun and the moon,  
Fate shines hope,  
And so does the moon.  
Doom glitters the end,  
The sun sparks with ends enternal flame._

_When doom and fate collide,  
It is like the sun and moon during a solar_ eclipse...**  
**___

Louis' eyes scanned the water carefully and worriedly _Oh no, please no! no,no,no,no...no please, please make it...please, come up to the surface... without you, all..I'm going to be is...incomplete..._The young man was, well terrified, depressed, somber, his heart took years to repair, it takes a moment to make it, a second to break, and...forever to repair...after who knows how long, he gave up. It was like someone took a chilly hand and yanked his heart out, and replaced it with pure sadness,guilt, regret. _I was supposed to protect her..."Louis, I'm a musketeer. Danger is my life". _Of course he knew that, he _knew _that danger was her life, so why couldn't he _protect _her from it? Now she's gone, because of _him_. _He _was supposed to know that eventually this would happen, but he was too oblivious, even from the last time she fell overboard. _I'm a vain coward, too naive, caught up in fantasies where fairytale lands exist, no wonder she's always doing the saving..._

_I can't even test an invention without me almost dying. What kind of king and guy does that? oh, right. Me, the coward who can't even stand up to protect the one he loves-...whoa, where did _that _come from? Well, no use saying anything now...she's gone...  
But, maybe, maybe she's alive _The young king thought hopefully. But, once more,his spirit drooped _But, it's no use, she would have drowned by now..._

* * *

"R-...Ro?" Corrine asked slowly, confused. _How did I end up here? _The blond, was clearly confused at this. Wasn't she at the ship? The last thing she remembered was running into Louis and-oh, falling overboard, the worried cry..But, how did she end up in _paladia_? Sure she fell of the ship but ending up in _paladia?_ that was kind of extreme, I mean, sure washing up on shore was exceptable, but _this?-_Her thinking was cut of as someone who appeared to have just entered spoke "How are you feeling? better I hope."

the girl looked up to see who came, not a familiar person, not that she recalled seeing the man before, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. It was like not being able to find an itch when it was right there "hello, do I know you?"

The mans eyes clouded over with confusion, then realization "You really don't remember? your own brother? It's me, Conrad" _She really_ doesn't _remember me? I'm...I'm her brother, She's my sister. All grown up now, doesn't need anyone to protect her from 'monsters' anymore, I just wish that they'd remember_ me, Their brother could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces at that moment _they don't remember you..._

Corrine cocked her head in confusion "I'm sorry, what? as far as I remember, I never had _any _siblings before" _But all I _can _remember from oh so long ago is dad telling me that I fell of a cliff into a waterfall...but, if that's true, how come I remember something of a shipwreck, a sister...a...brother? Siblings? Was it just a dream? Did it actually happen? Is he really my brother? _Her head was practically flooding with thoughts until it was cut of-"That's just it, you said 'as far as you remember' but, you really don't remember" _Is this 'Conrad' telling the truth? Is he lying? Is it false? Could it be true?_

"ahem, you all don't want to wear out the poor things mind now, right? I think she's a little confused" Then there were four. Another person came in, probably in her early forties. _She looks familiar, but from where? Wait.__ Green eyes, dirty blond hair,ever so slightly grey-ish- she looks exactly like mom! except for what she's wearing though. wait, but isn't my mom a farmer? Besides this look-a-like is wearing formal attire and a crown. Mom's _definately NOT _a queen! That...would be awkweird, especially with my friends, and Louis- My friends! Where are they?! I'm in a room with only ONE familiar face, that's not always the best thing to be stuck with, but, I guess I'm stuck with it._

"How are you feeling Corrine?" The lady said as she sat a tray of food down on the bedside table. _Wha-? How does she know my name?! Is she psychic? Did someone tell her? Please dont tell me that what aramina said about the newspaper thing is true! But first, How does she know who I am?_ "How do know my name?" Corrine asked suspiciously.

The 'queen-lady' sighed and sat down on a stool, hands folded neatly in her lap, but there was something about her eyes, they looked- sad..? Regretful? they look like they held a lot of Angst in them too "Corrine, you _really _can't recognise me?" Yep. definately sad. _You know, if you removed the make up and wore normal people clothes you'd definately be able to cosplay_ as-Corrine's eyes widened at recognision _mom. _"M-m...Mom...?"

* * *

A quite handsome, fair, green eyed, dark haired prince strolled his way to the castle, humming posh-ly. Then his grin widened when he saw Antonio "Ah! Antonio, my dear distant relative! How are you boy? Still playing with toys? Or trying to woo a certain princess?" The guy waggled his eyebrows at his 'distant relative'. Antonio groaned, seriously embarressed. "Derek, I already told you I do NOT have a cru-" He was cut of by Derek "Shush! I want to get a glimps of that blond beauty that's with your girlfriend". Poor Antonio _Wh-WHAT?! R-ro and me are NOT a thing! I'm as sure as death and taxes that we're not an item! _The prince face-palmed "Derek" He said slowly and in a 'warning-you' voice "Me and Ro are _NOT_ an item! And the blond with her is her _sister_!"

Derek still remained with an idiotic strait and emotionles face "Oh."

* * *

"And...you got amnesia, you didn't even remember me, not even your father, no one" Marrisa/Marie concluded. then she chuckled "You know, you even met _someone _that you _already _know, _best 'frieeends' _" Corrine's mother grinned wickedly _Oh, if only she knew that I was talking about her prince charming. _She thought happily

* * *

"Louie! I'm so glad you came back! but..mind me asking" Antonio waited until he got a sign to go on "Why the long face? Your girl dumped you?" Now that the prince had his friends attention, the young king's eyes widened and whipped his head to look at his long time friend "Wha-ho-why-ugh, WHat?!"

* * *

**Whoo! finally to the plot! :D *happy dance* after...16 chapters! D:**

**Well anyway, bye-bye! C:**


	17. When Doom And Fate Are One - Part 3

**Updating now**

**MORE INFORMATION AND FEW POINTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:**

*******Louis _does _in fact go back to paladia because the ship they were on...sunk. so he returns to his friend only to find a new, but _very _familiar face, but doesn't know that it was the girl he fell in love with in the first place C:  
*This 'Derek' guy may seem kind at first, but in truth, looks can be decieving.  
*This is also the hinting bit that proves that Corrine=Giselle, Derek=Albretch, Louis=Hilarion  
* The people there did a dare witch was: They had to pretend that corrine was 'Carolyn' no matter how many people know her . (EVEN LOUIS!)**

**Without furthure adou, I present Chapter 17 of A.P.F.B.N.L!**

* * *

Previously on A Past Forgotten But Not Lost...

_"R-...Ro?" Corrine asked slowly, confused. How did I end up here? The blond, was clearly confused at this. Wasn't she at the ship? The last thing she remembered was running into Louis and-oh, falling overboard, the worried cry..But, how did she end up in paladia? Sure she fell of the ship but ending up in paladia? that was kind of extreme, I mean, sure washing up on shore was exceptable, but this?-Her thinking was cut of as someone who appeared to have just entered spoke "How are you feeling? better I hope."_

_the girl looked up to see who came, not a familiar person, not that she recalled seeing the man before, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. It was like not being able to find an itch when it was right there "hello, do I know you?"_

_The mans eyes clouded over with confusion, then realization "You really don't remember? your own brother? It's me, Conrad" She really doesn't remember me? I'm...I'm her brother, She's my sister. All grown up now, doesn't need anyone to protect her from 'monsters' anymore, I just wish that they'd remember me, Their brother could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces at that moment they don't remember you..._

_Corrine cocked her head in confusion "I'm sorry, what? as far as I remember, I never had any siblings before" But all I can remember from oh so long ago is dad telling me that I fell of a cliff into a waterfall...but, if that's true, how come I remember something of a shipwreck, a sister...a...brother? Siblings? Was it just a dream? Did it actually happen? Is he really my brother? Her head was practically flooding with thoughts until it was cut of-"That's just it, you said 'as far as you remember' but, you really don't remember" Is this 'Conrad' telling the truth? Is he lying? Is it false? Could it be true?_

_"ahem, you all don't want to wear out the poor things mind now, right? I think she's a little confused" Then there were four. Another person came in, probably in her early forties. She looks familiar, but from where? Wait. Green eyes, dirty blond hair,ever so slightly grey-ish- she looks exactly like mom! except for what she's wearing though. wait, but isn't my mom a farmer? Besides this look-a-like is wearing formal attire and a crown. Mom's definately NOT a queen! That...would be awkweird, especially with my friends, and Louis- My friends! Where are they?! I'm in a room with only ONE familiar face, that's not always the best thing to be stuck with, but, I guess I'm stuck with it._

_"How are you feeling Corrine?" The lady said as she sat a tray of food down on the bedside table. Wha-? How does she know my name?! Is she psychic? Did someone tell her? Please dont tell me that what aramina said about the newspaper thing is true! But first, How does she know who I am? "How do know my name?" Corrine asked suspiciously._

_The 'queen-lady' sighed and sat down on a stool, hands folded neatly in her lap, but there was something about her eyes, they looked- sad..? Regretful? they look like they held a lot of Angst in them too "Corrine, you really can't recognise me?" Yep. definately sad. You know, if you removed the make up and wore normal people clothes you'd definately be able to cosplay as-Corrine's eyes widened at recognision mom. "M-m...Mom...?"_

**When Doom And Fate Are One- Part 3  
_**

_They have all loved,  
But every good thing also comes with bad.  
They may have all loved. But they all also have lost.  
_They_ are lost.  
They don't know where to go,  
Forward, or backward?  
Fate and doom are once more in agreement.  
The king has loved, but also lost gravely.  
Only time can tell how he will go forward with his once more broken heart._

_After all..."Only an act of true love will heal a heart of stone..."_

_Maybe a certain 'princess' will help break through the stone that covered his_ heart  
**_**

Antonio's eyebrow's knitted together in confusion as he paced around thinking in the library _What is going on? Why was louis so solemn when I saw him earlier today? He looked-...broken? but why? He barely even talked to me. ME! I'm his best friend for crying out loud! _The young prince's head was flooding with thoughts _He hasn't been this sad since- _Antonio's eyes widened _Since...his parents...died. He doesn't act this way unless somebody was wiped of the face of the Earth. WHat if that somebody was.._Realization struck him _Corrine! It all makes sense now! She mentioned something about some storm_ and-He racked his poor-over working brain, trying despirately to remember what the girl had said _and the ship they were on sinking! It fits together like jam and bread!- _"Remind me to make a mental note on ordering more jam next time" Antonio muttered under his breath. Then the library door creaked open, just enough for a person to pass through with ease.

"Hi" The kind, sweet voice reached his ears. Many say that the boy was madly in love with her, the girl he saved from spending her life not knowing who she was. Princess Rosella of Paladia. Antonio's mood seemed to lighten just a tad bit. A small smile creeping it's way to his features as he glanced at the girl in the island blue dress "Hey to you too" He said softly. "How's your sister?" Innocent question, really. Ro sighed and sat down on one of the _many _couches in the library and decided to say it calmly, but she ended up blurting it out instead "I- I honestly don't know. Sh-she didn't remember me! Not even Conrad! I don't even know if she even recognized her own mother! I know that happened to me too, but. Her mom _rasied _her for more than seventeen years, I just hope my sister's..." SHe couldn't even finish. The pain in The Princess' heart was too big of a burden to bare. "I couldn't even save my sister from loosing her memory like me..." She mumbled quietly to her self.

Antonio sighed sadly. It hurt too much to see Ro as sad as she is right know. He knelt down so he was the same level as her and gently took her hands covering her face "Ro, I know I never have gone through something like that. I know I don't understand what loosing family is like, but let me tell you this:" He brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear and wiped away her tears with his thumb "I will _never _leave your side. I'll be with you no matter what. Alright?"

She sniffed slightly "Alright" Then the last this either of them knew was that they were enveloped by the other in a small, but meaningful embrace.

**"S**ays who?"

"Says I"

"Who ever told you that?"

"Me"

"You?"

"Me."

"Really? It's Soo _not _true Aramina Lecour!"

"It. Is"

Corrine and Aramina were arguing when neither of them realized it. Someone was running towards their direction! And...apperently 'ran' into corrine. But, managed to grab her arms before she fell. Everything went into breathless silence

"Oh-Um. Terribly sorry about that your Highness. I wasn't looking where I was going. I should've been-well, more careful" Derek formally apologised. Why? He ran into the crowned princess for pete's sake!

"I wel-um-oh yeah-uhh..it's..alright!" Aramina's eyes widened for a moment _The girl NEVER, I tell you: NEVER stutters like that unless she's with louis or somethin'! But, you gotta admit. The guy's kinda cute. But- wait! NO! That cannot happen! Her heart already belongs to Louis! King ah France! This guy can't just come 'waltzing' in, taking my best friend! No wait, I'm just over reacting. They JUST met! And so what if they ran into each other. That never means that it is love at first sight! Correction: My friend and kingy ran into each other and it was love at first sight._

**L**ouis was pacing around his new room thanks to his Friend, He was still miserable though...

_Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me? I'd do it a thousand times if it meant that she was safe,- _The young man's thinking was cut of as the door opened, revealing: A rather amused Antonio "Oh, so it looks like I'm _not _the only one who likes to pace around so much" A smirk graced onto his lips.  
"C'mon, dinners ready. Don't tell me that your going to starve yourself after the 'incident' "

Louis sighed "Alright, alright. I'mma coming".

But when he entered the dining hall, he saw something-no some_one _there who looked A _LOT _like...

Corrine.

* * *

**D: Soo sorry for angst. But me rushing PPL stuff. GTG**_  
_

**Horrible? Okay? I'll not be as active 'cos of upcoming EXAMS  it will be over in a few. :)**


	18. Life's Always With You, No Matter What

**Bonjure once more to a new chapter!**

**I'm really sorry that i couldn't update my other fic's really. Stuck with them :(**

**Well...anyhoo. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**A Heart Can Only Take So Much  
_**

_A Heart Can Only Take So Much..._

_A heart takes no time to make,  
A second to break,_

_And forever to repair.  
**_**_

* * *

Previously on this story...

_**"S**ays who?"_

_"Says I"_

_"Who ever told you that?"_

_"Me"_

_"You?"_

_"Me."_

_"Really? It's Soo not true Aramina Lecour!"_

_"It. Is"_

_Corrine and Aramina were arguing when neither of them realized it. Someone was running towards their direction! And...apperently 'ran' into corrine. But, managed to grab her arms before she fell. Everything went into breathless silence_

_"Oh-Um. Terribly sorry about that your Highness. I wasn't looking where I was going. I should've been-well, more careful" Derek formally apologised. Why? He ran into the crowned princess for pete's sake! Who is this guy? Never recalled seeing him before, but, he seems kind enough to trust. Corrine was starting to get too caught up in her thoughts, but then she remembered that he'd apologised for bumping into her, she only managed a stuttered answer._

_"I wel-um-oh yeah-uhh..it's..alright!" Aramina's eyes widened for a moment The girl NEVER, I tell you: NEVER stutters like that unless she's with louis or somethin'! But, you gotta admit. The guy's kinda cute. But- wait! NO! That cannot happen! Her heart already belongs to Louis! King ah France! This guy can't just come 'waltzing' in, taking my best friend! No wait, I'm just over reacting. They JUST met! And so what if they ran into each other. That never means that it is love at first sight! Correction: My friend and kingy ran into each other and it was love at first sight._

_**L**ouis was pacing around his new room thanks to his Friend, He was still miserable though..._

_Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me? I'd do it a thousand times if it meant that she was safe,- The young man's thinking was cut of as the door opened, revealing: A rather amused Antonio "Oh, so it looks like I'm not the only one who likes to pace around so much" A smirk graced onto his lips._  
_"C'mon, dinners ready. Don't tell me that your going to starve yourself after the 'incident' "_

_Louis sighed "Alright, alright. I'mma coming"._

_But when he entered the dining hall, he saw something-no someone there who looked A LOT like..._

_Corrine._

* * *

_Corrine? I-it can't be possible! S-she dr-drowned! There-s no way th-that she survived. No possible way! And besides, who is this guy anyway?_ The king was, um well. Jelly of derek. I think. Maybe.

Antonio looked at his long time friend amusingly and smirked. It was clear as the crystal sea that he was jellous of derek. Who is derek? Well...the fifth in line and prince of The Eastern Isles. Already king of the Western Isles. His parents were rulers of two kingdoms.

Of to the side, a ten year old Sofia (Antonio's sister :Seen in the movie) Watched and decided to 'introduce' her 'sister' "Carolynn' to the king. _Hmm...maybe saying she's Carolynn instead of Corrine will make much more sense and...maybe he will 'forget' about her? And eventually fall for her? And eventually maybe get super seriously get jelly of Derek?- _the young girls thinking was cut of as her brother started to speak

"Louie my friend, I would like you to meet-" Antonio was quickly cut of by his sister as _she _finished the sentence, with a little twist of her own.  
"My sister and bested friend: Carolynn! I call her Carrie" The princess finished of proudly.

Ro and Antonio's jaws dropped in shock "_**SIster**_?!". Everyone else there just looked at the pair with amused expressions. Some with grins, others with raised eyebrows and a few with smirks plastered on their facade's.

"You two are not even related!" The duo exclaimed in unision. Which only made the young princess smile even more like the little devil pretending to be an angel

"Oh, dear me. Have I forgot to mention..." She gave a suspending pause soo loooong that it made Ro's eye twitch.

The young girl grinned like the cheshire cat "There's such a thing as in-laws?"

Eyes all over the room begin wide, then they turned to face the red-as-a-tomato-faced duo.

"WHAT?!" Ro and Antonio a exclaimed together, eyes wide.

The girl grinned "I just said there was such a thing as in laws"

* * *

**QAQ Why am I so horrible to do that? xD IDK. Teeeeeeeeell moi!**

**(Chapter not over!) *French accent***

* * *

**Why did you have to do it?**

**...I love you...**

_**"N**O! Corrine!" He tried to get her, but failed. That's all he's been able to do in his entire life: Fail. He failed to protect her. And because of that, now she's gone...  
She's gone because YOU FAILED to protect her! What kind of person- let alone KING would fail to protect the one he loves? _

_I knew time would run out if I didn't say it. Now fate has decided to punch me in the heart with cruel reality by it's side. I couldn't save her! No one understands what it's like. I had the chance to save her: I blew it. And it seems to have blown up in my face. the only result I have is that the world hate's me. I've lost my parents, the one figure whom I've thought as a father wanted nothing more than to be rid of me. He almost succeeded, almost. If it wasn't for _her _he would've. I know that there is no such thing as 'love at first sight'. But, if there ever was, it'd be what I've experienced._

_And now, right before my eyes, the girl I've loved for so long as gone from me with the blink of an eye. I cant bear this heavy heart for so long. After all: A heart can only take so much. I want to believe it, i really do. It's just the fact that, when I want my life to end, my misery ignored, my shattered heart stomped on. Life only pushes you forward. When everything else pushes you back, life is there to lend a helping hand. _

_Through out the thick and through out the thin, it never leaves your side..._

* * *

**QAQ TT^TT I'm so CRUEL! How could I do such horridness?**

**Why do I keep on breaking Louis' heart all the time? I will Never know.**

**Review please! I need some feedback and encouragement with tournement 2morrow morning!**

**I need some digital and moral support D:**

**And for those who don't read these author note's: Not to offend you guys or anything, but, I'm really**** depressed that you guys don't bother with them** Just saying just saying 


	19. AN:

**Hellooooo to nobody, because nobody reads this or reviews anymore :C**

**I'm thinking of deleting or not updating anymore again :(**

**If this is what you intended or wanted, just say so and I wont bother you furthure.**

**And to those who thought that this was an update, poor you.**

**I just miss the positive and cheerful feedback I used to have, if you are happy, yay for you.**

**Where have I gone wrong? :( I want to know why nobody likes my stuff anymore and etc.**

**;n; Why am I ignored so much now? **

**I barely have a supporter, and a big thank you to her keelykelly!**

**Q: Should I stop writing? let me know please**


	20. Late Night Encounter

**Hi wonderful peoplals! :D**

**I literally went to bed with 16 reviews and when I woke up, it was 37!  
Really grateful for all the support I get here (Really tough right now, Aunt is in Intense Care Unit, her pulse is too fast, I'm so worried ;M; )**

**And to CatyNior1253: IT IS NOT TRUE! (Talking abt your review on me new story) LIES! IT"S NOTHING LIKE THAT! (I should pity people more often)**

**Aaaaaaaaaannnd, Im not going to delete anything. For now.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Late Night Encounter  
_**

_You learn throughout experience,  
You make friends throughout experience,  
You learn throughout your mistakes,_

_You make allies throughout experience,_

_But most of all,  
You gain courage out of experience,  
**_**  
_

**L**ouis sighed as he looked out his room window, this was going to be one loooooooooong night.

"Might as well take a walk to see if that would do anything" He mumbled. He had just come back from a meeting and really wanted to calm down a bit._  
Why is life so cruel? I just LOST her! And people expect me to be completely okay walking up to someone who looks just like her? pfft. But, the more I think about it, she actually does look like corrine. I...I just don't know what to expect anymore. My life has gone completely up-side-down. I don't even know what to look up to. Is this what 'A Slice Of Life' tastes like? Horrible, cruel._

**"W**hat am I doing? pretending to be someone I'm not?" the girl sighed sadly and admitted "I just wish for things to be like the way they were" _A musketeer, former maid. Forever farm girl. _Corrine chuckled quietly _A hot air balloon test-erer. I_ am _truly grateful, it's just...I miss my old life._

"You're up quite late your Highness" A voice chuckled from behind her. Louis. _Why is he still up? It's almost eleven p.m. Not that I mind his presence here, I was just simply curious._

"Huh?" The girl turned around from balcony to face him, a small smile plastered on her face. _Still the same smile I remember, pity he doesn't show it often now. It could light up an entire city if it could._

"Oh, shouldn't you be asleep by now Your Majesty?" She asked, content notherless. _Okay fine, I said it, just hope he didn't take it the wrong way and thought I was being rude. Not that I wanted to or anything!_

Louis smiled at her and walked towards the girl. He shrugged "Eh, couldn't sleep. You?" _How am I supposed to sleep knowing that the fact that the girl I love is gone, along with the rest of the female musketeers? it has me worried in different ways that it has treville worried. For Sure. _Of course the king never dared to say it out loud though. Because, it would just be embarrassing to admit, and besides, it would also seem like he was a love sick fool muling and moping around because she's gone. 'Gone' seems like she's just out of his reach, not completely 'gone' gone. But, the young king didn't know how right he actually was, the girl was standing right in front of him as well, right in his reach.

The princess sighed and turned to the view that the balcony had to offer once more. She put her hand on the railing and looked at him, the smallest hint of a smile graced her lips. "Same. Just too much on my mind right now. Sooo, uh mind me asking but, why were you so downcast the other day? You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" She quickly added the last part, before he got suspicious of anything. _Surely he can't be worried that I fell over board, can he? Better question: _Would _he? Okay, sure he was happy to see me alive the first time and, okay fine, didn't care if I was just pulled out of ice cold water, I can tell._

_If anything, she looks concerned._Louis' smile turned into a sad one."Well, there was this um-uh-ay-uhh shipwreck and four of our musketeers well, the female musketeers to be exact, went overboard and probably drowned. I..-it's thanks to them that I'm still alive."Corrine's head was tilted to the side, giving him a sympathetic look. But, inside, she was fighting furiously to keep her face from turning beet red. A small, sad smile was now where her old happy one was .

"You know, you'd probably be one of the bravest king's that I've ever met" She gently placed her small petite hand on his, trying to make him feel better, she just never realized that she had said what she thought she had said. _Did I just say what I thought I just said? Please say no. Oh come on! 'apperently' the answer was yes. hmph. _While she was battling her thought's, his other hand covered both of her's, as in a sign of appreciation, and for a moment, he forgot that this wasn't the musketeer who had saved his life before, not the former maid he had ran into, no. The blue eyes had trapped him in a trance, he didn't want to look away from the sapphire orbs that belonged to the girl sitting on the bench-like railing, right in front of him. He didn't feel it right to look away.

The king smiled softly, and leaned in just a tad bit. "Thank you" the response was quiet, short, but meaningful. Now those sea blue eyes looked up at him, sparkling more than a thousand crystals under the moonlight._ It might be short, quiet and even said without thought, but, it was the best I could do, or manage in this state._

A soft smile graced her features as she looked up at the man "Your welcome." Even if it was short and almost impossible to hear, it was as clear as water to couldn't help but notice every detail of her personality and beauty, the way her eyes shine like diamonds under the fragile glow of the moon, the way her smile looked like it would be a crime on anyone else's face.

"You know," The young princess started softly, quiet enough for people in a radius of three feet to hear. The king raised a curious eyebrow, motioning for the girl to go on. "Most king's would probably be in a state of depression on the outside, heartless inside by now. But you" Her smile and eye's shining with mischeif made the young man more curious than he was before, "Yes?" He mumbled under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

Corrine's grin widened slightly, lost in his deep brown eyes "You, you _may be _in a state of heartbreak and depression on the inside but, calm and content on the outside" Truth be told, neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly, Louis remembered that this was not the musketeer girl he had fallen in love with, no. This was the crown princess of Paladia. But, it didn't bother him, _much._ He remembered what his advisor's had said oh-so-many times after they had came back after the shipwreck. _"Your Majesty, the girl is as good as Dead! So now you are finally free to be Wed to Anne Of Austria _without _anyone getting in the way of this joyful occasion"_ _But, what if I have fallen for a girl I've only known for a week? What if-what if I already found someone?._

They both were in pretty comfortable silence when the girl spoke up, her grin fading into an apologetic, sheepish smile "I-I'm terribly sorry but, I have to go" And with that, she quickly un-tangled her hands from his, but, as she turned around to leave, he kept his hold on her hands in quite a daring move. _What is he going to do this time-_ She blinked, shocked _naw, that'd be the day. He'd probably never kiss me. NEVER._

"Thank you, and have a good night's rest" The king murmured to the blond (WAY) less than half a foot in front of him, if he had just_ leaned_ down just a _tad_ bit more..

She smiled softly and once he let go of her hands, she left. As soon as the girl turned around, her face got so red, she thought that she was going to pass out. But, she was happy, glad, content, and with a goofy grin, walked to her room. _What's happening to me? I'm falling for him. Hard._

She plopped down on her bed and giggled girlishly into her pillow,then rolled over so that she was on her back, and sighed happily _Okay, so maybe princess life isn't so bad after all..._

Not too soon, she fell asleep. Dreams were filled by her friends and her first mission: The Masqurade Ball.

* * *

**Whoo! Okay first of, lemme just tell you that this was a practice for writing moments like the one you just read. I repeat, it was only a practice nothing more, nothing less.**

**If you have any suggestions for what should be the next chapter, tell me! (Credit will be given!)**

**Bye-bye my loyal Gatorz!**


	21. Find Myself

**Hello all! :P**

**I've decided to be generous again and update after only 11hrs :D**

**MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:  
* This is the um, per say 'Dream' part. A.K.A: continuation of the last chapter.  
* This may/will NOT be exactly like it was in the movie.  
* Louis' thoughts ARE included in this as well }:D  
* Each main character WILL have their thoughts written in this!  
* (P.S: Louis only figures out or has the slightest hint that it is Corrine after she says :Still believe a _girl_ doesn't posses the _proper _skills?  
**

**And without anymore wait, I present le mausqurade ball.(xD EPIC FAIL)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**First Mission: The Ball  
****_**

_"Lady Bar be 'Q"  
"Duchess Ivanna party"  
"Abby Birthday"  
"Countess Hedda..Lettuce(?)" They entered._

_"His Royal Highness, Prince Louis"..._

_"May I have the honor?"..._

_"You look familiar, do I know you?"...  
"Uh...hehe.."  
"Perhaps we've met at another ball, in Vienna?"  
"This is my first ball"  
"I see. Perhaps we've met at the country"  
"Definately not"  
"Tell me, what is your name?"..._

_"So we meet again, _blondie_"..._

_"When you couldn't finish the prince of at the ball, you came here and had one final battle!  
Unfortunately, I was too late to save my poor cousin, then I had no choice but to sent you of the roof to your tragic demise!"  
"Lady barbecue! Catch!"  
"Nice story. Too bad your's won't have a happy ending!"_

_"Your place isn't in the palace. Your place is with the musketeers!"_

_"All For One And One For All!"  
**_**  
_

**T**he girls turned around as they heard the announcer speak.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Louis!" Just as Corrine turned around, even from such a distance, their eyes met. He smiled. The girl quickly looked away to hopefully keep her blushing at bay, _Wait, why am I blushing? He looked at me, so what? No big deal._ As the blond was battling with her thoughts, what she didn't know was that the prince was walking towards her.

**"G**ood evening, Your Highness" Two girls giggled as the prince was walking by them. He had overheard their conversation of who was going to dance with him. The thing was, he had known who was going to dance with him since his eyes found her blue one's. And for pure amusement, he chose neither. _What is making my heart tell me to go towards the blond in pink over there? She seems quite familiar, not that I recalled seeing her before. I just cant put my finger on it. Should I ask her to dance? Or will she say no? What if she says yes? Well, you never know until you try. Deep breath, here goes nothing._

"May I have the honor?"_ I'm doomed if she says no._

She looked around a bit "Uh"_ Okay, first things first. If I say no, everyone would look at me as if I just grew another head. If I said yes, I'd be_ dancing _with the _prince!_ And, best way to protect him from Philippe, right?_ "Sure...!" _Smile brightly, nod politely. Ohhh, boy. What am I doing?! Dancing with the prince and protecting him from his evil cousin. Simple. Yeah, it's not as if you're just a country girl who became a maid and currently posing as the lady of barbecue's, not at all..._

**A**ramina, Viveca and Renne were discussing plain looney stuff.

"Aramina, we're here to _protect _the prince, not _date _him" Renne Pointed out. _That romantic maniac. How we ever became friends is something that I'll never know, probably not even on my death bed. Key word 'Probably'._

Then Aramina put her hands on her hips and frowned at her black friend. _Seriously? Renne, are you blind? Just look behind you._ Truth be told, the red-head thought the- Correction: She KNEW they were M.F.E.O ( Made for each other).

Renne sighed, knowing that there was no stopping the girl once she had started. Then she looked around "Except for one of us" she said, adding to her previous statement. _Okay fine, I said it Aramina, happy? I still have no idea how we are related, being cousins and all. Well, at LEAST you're not evil._

"Uh guys? You might really wanna see this" Viveca spoke up, looking at something behind the two who were bickering, the fashionista was grinning at what was going on.

The other two turned around to see what their friend was motioning to, their friend _awfully _close to the prince and smiling at him sheepishly, cheeks pink.

"May I have this dance?" Someone behind Aramina-or-Countess-Hedda-letuce asked. The girl in turquoise turned around to see a man bowing to her, charming, handsome if anything.

"Of course" Aramina beamed. She grinned as the waltz started.

**"S**o your family come's from Italy?" Louis asked as they danced. _She's quite a beauty, Wonder what her REAl name is, she was introduced as 'Lady bar be Q'ue' But there's more of a name to that then that, right?_ the prince's eyes were all curious in her blue one's.

_Uh...what do I say?! Yes? No? _"Uh...yes! As are our cousins the..." The blond's masked face looked around until _Bingo! _"Pepperonis!" _How stupid was that?! Great going 'musketeer'. Now just to hope princy pants wasn't listening. Just hope. _

But the prince was too lost in her sapphire like eyes to fully get what she had said. "Fascinating" He smiled. Neither of them noticed it, but slooooooowwwly the dance was slowing until it finally stopped.

**"W**hat's going on? She should be looking for the real sword! NOT fawning over the prince!" Renne hissed to the other two that were with her.

"Oh shush" Aramina waved the dark skinned girl of. Renne groaned, frustrated. Viveca snickered.

"Yeah Ren. Let them enjoy the moment" The fashionista laughed

**T**he Prince and the blond were soon all too lost in the other's to notice that _everyone _had their eyes on them. The blond was just lost in the prince's deep brown eyes, she felt as if she could stare into them forever.

_Her eyes shine brighter than the sapphires they are, what is happening to me? WHy am I leaning forward?- _The, oh-so-wonderful-moment was ruined as the announcer called.

"Begin the fireworks!" Everyone stopped and looked at the sparks of blue, green, purple and pink that were spreading in arrays of coloured lights, it would be absolouetely impossible to miss them!

Then the screachy un-mistakeble sound of a sword being drawn was heard, Corrine's head whipped around to see in horror, the prince's own cousin with a sword, ready to stab it in the already-occupied future king! _Oh no! I-is that Philippe? Of course! everyone is so distracted by the fireworks to notice!_

* * *

**"H**er sword is real! Someone stop her!" Philippe fake-warned. _Ugh, what is with 'madame' blondie?! Doesnt she ever give up?! Well, by the end of midnight, she'll be as good as gone._ The evil gleam in the man's eyes were all Corrine needed to see to know what the assassin wanted. To be king, to get them out of his way.

The blond's eyebrows lowered in frustration _That snake! _Then she eyed the place and saw the guards coming "The _real _villan is getting away!" She cried, trying without success to get them to believe it, her words came out automaticly after Philippe got away from the crowd of people that were scurrying away.

"And all then men are in on it!" Renne added as she stepped up beside her blond comrade, defending her. _These people are seriously stubborn! It'd take a mule kick for them to believe us! Like 'someone' I know, sigh...she'd stop at nothing to save the prince, for more reasons than one. 1-She's smitten . 2-If Philippe actually manages to kill the prince, he will be the next king. And that, wound not be pretty._

* * *

**"W**here's the prince?" Corrine asked as they were faced with a gang of the regents men. _Sure would be convineint to actually know where princy was. And would be a good excuse to tie up these goons now and here_

Aramina looked at the girl wide-eyed, "I thought _you _were watching him!" She cried. _Oi, and here I thought that she'd do anything to keep him safe and alive, kay, that sounded romantic. But, in the best way possible._

"Uh, I was a little _busy_" She defended herself. _Hey, fighting of these goons are known as busy right? And, FYI, I'm not his personal bodyguard or somethin' to be sticking around him 24/7. I was busy saving these cowardly fru-fru people's live's! _But, in truth, the blond secretly wished that she had never left the Prince's side. Then her eyes widened as she looked at a closed passage way _The prince's mask! _"The passage ways!"

* * *

**A**s Corrine ran through the passage ways, she suddenly halted to a stop, the prince and Philippe were on a roof more than sixty feet downwards from where she was standing and forty feet to the side, _Take a deep breath, deep breath. Get ahold of that banner and jump down, easy peasy._

She grabbed the banner and jumped.

* * *

**T**he girl landed right between Louis and Philippe. She grinned for actually making it.

Then she lunged her sword at the regent, her eyebrows lowered in determination "You will never be king Philippe, not now, not ever"

The battle began. After a good thirty minutes, Philippe was all too fed up with the blond's courage and stubborness so he grabbed her sword and it went flying back to where his dear cousin was, The vicious man kept on pointing his sword at her as he took a few steps forward, her, backward, closer to the edge to the roof. Then, a call rang through the tension filled air

"Lady barbeque! Catch!" Prince Louis managed to get her sword un-stuck from the roof and back to her.

"Nice story. Too bad your's won't have a happy ending!" AS the blond lunged her sword at the man, from pure shock, his hold on his sword became loose and was now stuck in the roof, the man tripped and was barely able to hold on.

Corrine smirked, "Still believe a _girl_ doesn't posses the _proper_ skills?". The regent stared at the girl wide-eyed. _I-I got beaten by a seventeen year old farm girl?! I am not proud._

Then the blond turned around to help the prince, "Are you alright Your Highness?" Concern was evident in her voice. The prince nodded "And you?" Just before she could answer, Philippe managed to get back on the roof and lunge a dagger at them. "Look out!" Louis warned.

Only as a reflex, the prince quickly turned the blond around so that she wouldn't get hit. Key words being 'Only' and 'Reflex'.

About that time, the musketeers came and took the villan away, louis coming with them, After of course sending a thankful smile in the blond's direction.

* * *

**T**he poor Prince's heart was as heavy as stone after seeing the man, who he looked up to like a father, being drug away, in a prison cell. _But, there's still one more thing I have to do._

Louis turned to the four girls he owe's his life to, "I would like to see the face's of my rescuers"

One by one, the girls took of their masks. Until finally, lady barbecue. She took of her mask.

Corrine.

* * *

**"Y**our place is with the musketeers!" The newly crowned king announced,

"Musketeers!" The girls did a trumphiant high-five.

One mission over, another begins. Not just for the girls either, but, for a certain young king.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally, a kinda good chapter with more than 1600 words!**

**Well anywhoo, Bye!**


	22. Sleepin' On The Job- part 1

**Hello people who love 3mus! And even if you don't, still hello :)**

**MORE INFO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:**

*** Dream sequences will be in this****  
* Antonio has horrible timing****  
* **** Louis is still in two personalities, one says don't fall for the princess after the 'incident' the other says move forward, don't stop.**

* * *

**Sleeping On The Job  
****_**

_It's okay to sleep once in a while,  
__But, sleepin' on the job?  
Funny you say so,_

_Because that's what this is all about_

_._

_._

_.  
**_**  
_

"Uhhh, only twelve thousand stacks more to go" Corrine moaned, her mother had asked for the girl to do a 'few' pieces of paper signing because she would be gone all day, the woman didn't wait for an answer from the girl before pushing her into the older woman's study.

And so far, only two small thin stacks were done _Hmm, seems like sticking around in paris really paid_ of, right at the furthest, darkest part of her mind said something like: You'd have to learn this even if you weren't a princess. but, then again, it was at the back of her mind anyway

* * *

Few hours ago...

Corrine peeked her head through the throne room door and looked around. "Uh...you..wanted to see me mother?" She asked nervously. _Ooh, did I do something? Or was she just wanting to give me more 'extra' lessons on being crown princess-_ The young future-queens thoughts were cut of as her mother started to speak.

"Oh, yes yes, definately that! And. uh, perhaps some violet? Or forest green? Aqua marine?" Then she saw her daughter, and smiled. "Oh yes, Cor-ahem, '_Carolynn_' dear, come, come. ANd please close the door."

The princess obeyed and walked up to her mother "You...wanted to see me?" Nervousness evident in her frightened-happy-curious voice.

Then Queen Marrisa's smile brightened "Oh yes, remember the plans for your upcoming Coronation?"

"Yes...?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

Mischeif flashed in the Queens eyes "Weeeeelll, we're going to have a ball! Isn't that exiting?! Oooh, perhaps we might even find the right king for you!" She chirped. _Okay, no need to find a prince charming, she's already got one. Well, more like king charming. But still._

Then she looked at her daughter, stiff as a statue with a red face (Tomato red) and twitching eyes. The queens bright expression dropped for a moment, right before she burst out laughing, tear's coming out of her eyes.

"_What..?!_" The stiff girl creaked. Which only made the queen laugh even more,

"Dear, oh-oh you should've seen your face! Priceless!" Then the queen's eyebrows lowered "Wait, won't he get jelous?"

Corrine quirked a curious eyebrow "What 'he'?"

Queen Marrisa stared at her daughter mouth agape. "The king you were with, two hours ago?"

The younger blond's eye's widened and face reddened even more than it possibly could. "I-you-uh-uhg-th-that's no-you-you've got the wrong idea!" SHe quickly explained.

The queen crossed her arms, an amused eyebrow rasied "Uh-huh, suuure, i believe you" Sarcasm was dripping from every sylablle used in that sentence. If she's right then I'm a corn cob.

"Oh riiiiiiiiight, Could you do me a favor dear?" She asked.

Corrine looked at her mother warily "What?"

"Juuuuuust, do half of the paper's that need to be signed. Okay? Yay, bye-bye dear!" Before the younger one could response, the queen rushed out he door quickly.

The princess just stood there, un able to comprehend what had just happened.

" Whaaa...?"

* * *

And now the same girl had fallen asleep while she was supposed to be signing papers. The gentle breeze from the open window's were dragging loose strands of hair across the girl's forehead, the deep, but content breathing from the tired princess just made the moment more peaceful.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Queen Marrisa had returned earlier than expected.

As she walked through the halls, she spotted the young king walking by, but was some distance away, _Hmmm, I know my daughter's probably passed out from boredom by now, maybe with him being with her...would cheer her spirit's up a notch! _Right when he almost passed her, she poped the question "Um, excuse me your higness?"

Louis turned with a smile at the curent-queen. "Yes Your Majesty?" _Should be formal, should be formal,. Even if you don't like it, others might. But uh, she seems like someone I met a rough two year's ago, during my coronation. Even the same Initial, M -Marrisa M -Marie D'artagnon.. Wait half a minute! If I take the second 'r' from the queens name along with the last 'a' and switching the 's' with an 'e', she would have the same name as Corrine's mother!_

"Have you seen Co-Carolynn, by any chance today?" Marrisa asked. _Even if he says yes or no, I'll make SURE that they meet. And speeking of my daughter, she had better tell the lad soon! He deserves to know after all he's gone through. But, would he react badly? Oh no, what if he falls for Anne instead? Wait, that isn't possible. The king and my daughter are already smitten._

The king shook his head "No Ma'am." _But I WOULD like to though. But I'm still a little nervous after last time. Hopefully, none of us will bring it up. Keyword 'hopefully'. Maybe I'm falling for her? No. I w-won't fall for anyone anymore. Not after the girl I love died. I wont fall in love anymore...Love Is a Weakling..._

The older woman couldn't hide the smile that had spread across her face. "Would you mind checking up on her? I'm terribly sorry, but I am all too busy" _And because you two need a charasmatic moment together like last night _she mentally added. "Please?"_  
_

The young king chuckled and bowed "Of course I'd be happy to". _To spend more time with your crush_ dufus!One side of his mind said, the other...eh _I'd be happy to stay as far away from the girl who looks like her._

The queen's grin could have lighted up the kingdom "Oh that's wonderful! Thank you!" _Thank you for getting yourself into more charasmatic moments. aaaand first come's love, then come's marige. Then of with cupid and the baby carrige! I wanna be a gramma already. just wait two years._

* * *

As louis entered the library, he looked around and saw an open window over the top of one of the bookshelves and walked there.

"um..hello?" It echoed around the place. He walked forward. with slow, steady steps...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**:I Am so sorry about. Short. Chapter. I be a still learning girl!  
:P Bye-bye. G'night.**


End file.
